Reconciliándonos
by Marce Hale
Summary: Adaptación: Edward Cullen no estaba acostumbrado al fracaso y, desde luego, no era un hombre que aceptara el divorcio. Por tanto, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de recuperar a su esposa y rehacer su matrimonio, no la desaprovechó. Bella Swan necesitaba la ayuda de su esposo, del que estaba separada, aunque ello supusiera representar el papel de buena esposa por algunos días.
1. Chapter 1

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_¿Por qué no había estado más atenta? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba al oír el crujir de los pasos en la grava?_

De no haber estado pensando en pendientes de plata, de esos que lanzaban destellos cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos, quizá no hubiera ido a abrir la puerta al oír el timbre. Pero distraída como estaba, abrió y se encontró delante de su marido, del que estaba separada. La presencia de él era inamovible. Parecía absorber toda la luz a su alrededor, cual papel secante chupando la oscura tinta derramada. A Bella el dolor le encogió el corazón. La última vez que lo había visto, él estaba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata con los dedos temblando de ira. Una corbata azul, igual que los ojos de él. Bella sintió la llama cobalto de esos ojos recorriéndole el cuerpo. La estaba desnudando con la mirada. ¿No le había dicho él en una ocasión que cuando un hombre miraba así a una mujer se estaba imaginando cómo sería hacer el amor con ella? Y ella le había creído, porque por aquel entonces era inexperta y Edward, un mago de la seducción.

_¿Por qué había ido a verla?,_ se preguntó con el pulso acelerado.

Le pesó no haberse cepillado el cabello. No porque quisiera impresionarle, sino por amor propio. Pensó que Edward parecía sorprendido. Desde luego, ella ya no era la misma que cuando se casó con él. En la actualidad, vestía como la mayoría de las mujeres, hacía lo que la mayoría de las mujeres. Nada de alta costura ni coches deportivos. Se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Nada de salones de belleza para ricos. Mientras que él, por supuesto, presentaba el aspecto de siempre. Un metro ochenta y siete de estatura y ojos verdes. Edward Cullen. Un hombre y poderoso cuyo nombre conocía toda Grecia. Un hombre con un rostro de una belleza dura. Un hombre al que no quería volver a ver.

**–Edward** –dijo Bella con un esfuerzo.

**–Vaya, menos mal, creía que habías olvidado quién soy.**

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. _¿Olvidarle?_ Le sería más fácil olvidar su propio nombre. Cierto que ya no pensaba en él las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, como le había ocurrido los primeros tiempos de la separación, antes de darse cuenta de que así, obsesionada con él de esa manera, no podía seguir. Al final se había recuperado. Y había pasado y superado cosas peores que un matrimonio que, fundamentalmente, no debería haber tenido lugar.

**–No eres un hombre fácil de olvidar, Edward** –declaró ella–. **Una pena.**

Edward lanzó una carcajada, un sonido extraño. Quizá fuera porque ya no estaba acostumbrada a la risa de un hombre. Ni a que un hombre llamara a la puerta de su pequeña casa de campo.

Los ojos verdes de él la atravesaron.

**– ¿Es que no me vas a invitar a entrar?**

**– ¿Para qué?**

**– ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que me ha hecho venir aquí?** –Edward, por encima del hombro de ella, dirigió la mirada hacia el acogedor interior de la casa–. **¿No quieres saber qué es lo que me ha hecho salir de Londres para venir a este remoto lugar al que te has venido a vivir?**

**–Supongo que porque de alguna manera te interesa a ti** –contestó ella–. **Y, en ese caso, a mí no. No tengo nada que decirte que no te haya dicho ya.**

**–Eso ya lo veremos, Bella.**

**–No me amenaces, Edward** –Bella sonrió tensamente–. **Te has negado a concederme el divorcio repetidamente. Así que, a menos que traigas contigo los papeles firmados, hola y adiós. Siento que no hayas venido aquí sino a perder el tiempo.**

Bella fue a cerrar la puerta, pero él interpuso un pie entre la puerta y el marco, impidiéndoselo. Se miraron a los ojos y Bella se dio cuenta de que no iba a librarse de él por la fuerza.

**–Está bien, pasa** –dijo ella sin ceremonias.

Por encima del hombro de él vio la limusina, aparcada en la parte baja de la estrecha carretera, a la vista de todos sus vecinos. Rezó por qué no estuvieran en sus casas. Estaba cansada de la fama de la que había gozado en el pasado y de la que había tratado de deshacerse. Se esforzaba por llevar una vida normal, por integrarse en la pequeña comunidad en la que vivía y por demostrar que era una más. Lo último que necesitaba era que Edward Cullen apareciera y pusiera patas arriba su vida con aquella exhibición de riqueza.

**–Tu coche ocupa demasiado espacio.**

**– ¿Quieres que le diga a la chófer que aparque en otro sitio?** –Edward arqueó las cejas–. **Puedo decirle que se vaya a dar una vuelta y que vuelva en un par de horas.**

**– ¿Tu chófer es una mujer?** –preguntó ella, sorprendida por la punzada de celos que sintió de repente.

**– ¿Por qué no?** –Edward se encogió de hombros–. **¿No me decías constantemente que debía tratar a las mujeres como a los hombres?**

**– ¿No decías que las mujeres conducían muy mal? No dejabas de quejarte de cómo conducía yo.**

**–Eso era diferente** –Edward cerró la puerta tras él y esbozó una sonrisa paternalista–. **Por tu temperamento, Bella, no eres apta para sentarte al volante. Tal vez se deba a tu naturaleza artística.**

Solo llevaba con él cinco minutos, pero Bella ya tenía ganas de gritar. Bien, enfadarse era buena señal, le subía la adrenalina, le impedía pensar en el doloroso pasado. Le impedía desearle. Y eso era lo peor, que aún lo deseaba.

**–Bueno, dime, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A recordarme la suerte que tengo de no tener que soportar tu actitud machista? ¿O se trata de otra cosa?**

Edward no contestó al instante. Se limitó a pasear la mirada por su cuerpo, despacio, reencontrándose con la mujer a la que en otro tiempo había conocido mejor que a nadie. Pero lo cierto era que el aspecto de Bella le había sorprendido. La Bella de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás era una famosa estrella del pop, una mujer famosa de la que el público no parecía poder saciarse. Sexy Bella, como solían llamarla los medios de comunicación. Todo el mundo le había advertido que no debía casarse con ella, que esa mujer no era apropiada para un griego que abrazaba los valores tradicionales. Incluso después de que ella abandonara su carrera de cantante y se esforzara por asumir el papel de buena esposa, la gente seguía mirándola con recelo, y los acontecimientos posteriores parecieron confirmar que estaban en lo cierto.

No obstante, la Bella que tenía delante era una versión edulcorada de la mujer que había hecho volver las cabezas de todos a su paso. El brillante pelo rojo, por el que se la había reconocido, había desaparecido. Seguía llevándolo largo, pero con su color natural castaño oscuro. Se había despojado de las lentes de contacto, que siempre había estado perdiendo, y ahora sus ojos azules con matices grises se veían tras los cristales de unas gafas de montura oscura. No creía haberla visto nunca con gafas, que le conferían un aspecto serio y sorprendentemente sexy. La única joya que lucía eran unos pendientes de plata. Bella llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de algodón, una vestimenta en dramático contraste con la sofisticada ropa que vestía la mujer con la que se había casado. Pero con Bella no se sabía nunca. Era una mujer complicada, reservada y veleidosa que le había cautivado desde el principio.

**–Has cambiado** –declaró él.

Bella se encogió de hombros, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse herida en su orgullo. Porque no se le había escapado la expresión de los ojos de él y sabía lo que había querido decir: la había juzgado y le había defraudado. Y eso le dolió. De haber sabido que Edward iba a ir, se habría maquillado y se habría puesto otra ropa. A pesar de ir en contra de sus principios, se habría esforzado por presentar mejor aspecto. _¿Qué mujer no lo haría a sabiendas de ir a encontrarse delante de uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo?_

**–Casi todos cambiamos, Edward** –respondió ella–, **de eso no hay duda.**

Pero Bella pensó que, como de costumbre, Edward se había salvado, estaba igual que siempre. El mismo pelo cobrizo, indomable. La misma elegancia natural, fácil para un hombre de musculatura perfecta. Cuando estaba en Inglaterra siempre vestía con traje y ese día no era una excepción. La única concesión a la calidez del verano había sido ir sin corbata y con los dos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Le clavó una mirada interrogante, consciente de que debía deshacerse de él lo antes posible.

**–Bueno, ¿vas a decirme a qué has venido? Tal vez sea mi día de suerte y hayas traído los papeles del divorcio. ¿O sigues sin decidirte?**

Edward se puso tenso, el impertinente tono de ella le recordó sus diferencias_. «Piensa en eso»,_ se ordenó a sí mismo.

**–No es una cuestión de decidirme o no, sino de dejar que las aguas sigan su cauce. Ya sabes lo que opino del divorcio, Bella** –dijo él–. **La mitad de los problemas del mundo se deben a la ruptura del matrimonio.**

**–Cuando dos personas no pueden vivir juntas, ¿cuál es la alternativa?** –preguntó ella–. **¿Destrozarse la vida por no romper una relación que es una pesadilla? Esa no puede ser la solución.**

Edward ignoró el comentario.

**– ¿No vas a invitarme a sentarme?** –Edward deslizó la mirada por la abarrotada estancia–. **¿Es que no vas a mostrar un cierto grado de hospitalidad y a ofrecerme un café? Mal, muy mal, Bella. ¿Se te ha olvidado lo que aprendiste siendo mi esposa? ¿Has olvidado lo que te enseñé?**

Era un ataque a la educación de ella, Bella lo sabía. Había tocado su punto más vulnerable. Pero no iba a morder el anzuelo porque nadie podía cambiar su procedencia. Lo único importante era la persona en la que se había convertido y a esa persona ya no le deslumbraba la arrogancia de ese multimillonario griego ni su intachable familia.

**–No, no se me ha olvidado que vienes de una privilegiada familia, miembro de la alta sociedad** –contestó ella con frialdad–. **Pero, en fin, comportémonos civilizadamente... aunque los dos sabemos que es algo superficial.**

**–Dios mío, Bella, te has vuelto muy cínica.**

**–He tenido al mejor de los profesores** –le espetó ella, dejándole de pie en mitad del cuarto de estar mientras se iba a la cocina para preparar café.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras ponía el café. _¿A qué había ido Edward allí, ahora que ella había conseguido normalizar su vida? _No había sido fácil pasar de ser una famosa cantante de pop a ser la esposa de un magnate. Después, el fracaso de su matrimonio le había resultado insoportablemente doloroso, pero lo había superado. Había ahora todo afloraba de nuevo, dolor y temor: la expresión de Edward, con la mirada dura como el pedernal, al llegar al hospital tras enterarse de que ella había tenido un aborto natural. El mismo resultado con el segundo embarazo. El sufrimiento que ese segundo aborto le había provocado...Por fin, Bella volvió al cuarto de estar y dejó la bandeja con el café. Edward estaba en una silla que parecía demasiado pequeña para él.

**–Bueno...** –dijo Bella, ofreciéndole una taza.

Pero no se sentó con él. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana con el propósito de que la altura le diera cierta ventaja psicológica.

**–Bueno... –**dijo él apartando unos folletos que había encima de la mesa de centro con el fin de hacer sitio para dejar su taza–. **Has ido a menos, ¿no?**

Bella no pudo disimular su indignación.

**–Esta es mi casa y me encanta** –declaró ella–. **Al menos, al final del día puedo cerrar la puerta sabiendo que encontraré paz y tranquilidad dentro.**

**–Pero es pequeña, sorprendentemente pequeña** –Edward clavó los ojos en los dos peces que había en una pequeña pecera. _¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los peces a su esposa?_–. **Sé que todavía no hemos establecido la pensión...**

**– ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no necesito tu dinero!**

**–Lo que no es verdad, teniendo en cuenta cómo vives.**

**– ¡Me gusta vivir así!**

**– ¿En serio? Sigo sin entender por qué dejaste una vida en la que tenías casas por todo el mundo, casas preciosas.**

**–Esas casas eran tuyas, Edward, no mías.**

**–Y ahora, según me han dicho, te dedicas a diseñar joyas.**

**– ¿Según te han dicho?** –Bella alzó una ceja–. **No creo necesario preguntarte cómo te has enterado. Supongo que has contratado a algún investigador privado para que me espíe.**

**–Y yo no creo que enterarme de qué hace con su vida mi esposa sea espiar** –respondió él**–. Lo que pasa es que no comprendo por qué has elegido el tipo de vida que has elegido. Ganaste una fortuna con tu grupo de música. ¿Qué ha pasado con todo ese dinero?**

Bella respiró hondo, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que no se metiera en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Pero sabía lo insistente que él era, cómo necesitaba estar enterado de todo. Además, se enteraba de todo lo que le interesaba, porque un hombre como Edward Cullen podía hacerlo.

**–Gran parte del dinero fue a parar a mí... familia.**

**–Ah, sí, tu familia.**

Edward agarró la taza y bebió, e hizo una mueca de disgusto por lo aguado del café. La familia de ella había sido un obstáculo más en sus relaciones. Bella procedía de una familia disfuncional, ajena a la experiencia de él. La madre de Bella había tenido tres hijos con distintos hombres de los que no se conocía el paradero, el hogar en el que Bella se había criado le había desagradado profundamente, pero no lo suficiente como para mermar su deseo por ella. Al final, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias sobre la incompatibilidad de su procedencia social, se había casado con ella.

**– ¿Cómo están todos?**

Bella achicó los ojos, alarmada por la nota extraña que había creído detectar en la voz de Edward. Él no le preguntaba por su familia y, desde luego, no había conducido trescientos kilómetros para eso.

**–Están bien** –contestó ella.

**– ¿En serio?**

Bella le miró a los ojos y suspiró con resignación.

**–Bueno, está claro que te traes algo entre manos, así que di lo que tengas que decir.**

**–He visto a tu hermano** –respondió él tras una pausa.

**– ¿A mi hermano?** –repitió ella alarmada, porque eso solo podía significar problemas.

Alec no había causado más que problemas desde el momento en que nació. No obstante, Bella consiguió evitar que le temblara la voz al preguntar:

**– ¿Qué quería mi hermano?**

Edward dejó la taza y la miró con cierta exasperación.

**–Deja de hacerte la inocente, ¿te parece? No eres tonta, Bella. ¿Qué crees que quería?**

A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

**–Dinero, supongo.**

**– ¡Eso es, dinero! **–Corroboró Edward–. **Lo que siempre necesita. Un dinero que jamás se ha molestado en ganar por sí mismo a lo largo de su infructuosa vida.**

**–Por favor, no le insultes.**

**–Vamos, Bella, ¿no te parece que exageras en tu papel de hermana leal? ¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad es un insulto? ¿O es que llevas tanto tiempo esquivándola que no la reconoces? Y otra cosa, ¿no crees que darle tantos caprichos ha contribuido a que sea cómo es?**

Furiosa, Bella sacudió la cabeza y le miró. ¿_Cómo podía comprenderlo una persona como Edward?_ Edward, que solo había conocido una vida privilegiada. Edward, que no sabía lo que era llegar a casa del colegio y encontrar el frigorífico vacío. Edward, que nunca había tenido que hacer un agujero en la punta de los zapatos para sacar los dedos porque le quedaban pequeños. En la vida de Edward había habido parientes, demasiados en opinión de ella, y sirvientes dedicados a su bienestar. Él nunca había tenido que ir a una comisaría con dinero para pagar la fianza que permitiría a su alcohólica madre salir del calabozo, que nunca había tenido que mentir a los de los servicios sociales por miedo a que les separasen si la verdad salía a la luz. Edward nunca había tenido en sus brazos a un niño llorando tras despertarse de una pesadilla y descubrir que el mundo real era infinitamente peor.

**–No lo comprendes** –dijo ella.

**–Creo que sí** –dijo Edward fríamente–. **Alec se ha encontrado con que la mina de oro que tú eras se ha agotado. Así que... ¿a quién recurrir sino a su rico cuñado?**

**– ¿Para qué necesita el dinero?** –preguntó ella, con el corazón golpeándole las costillas.

**– ¿Para qué crees tú? Para salir de los apuros que su ludopatía le ha creado.**

Bella cerró los ojos. Había hecho lo imposible por ayudar a Alec a que dejara el juego. Al principio, había hablado con él repetidamente y Alec, todas las veces, había mentido y le había dicho que iba a dejarlo. Ella le había creído, tras firmar un cheque más con el que, supuestamente, Alec iba a rehacer su vida. Tal vez solo había querido creerle. Después, había cubierto los gastos de ingreso en clínicas de rehabilitación, hasta la última de la que Alec fue expulsado por montar allí partidas de póquer. Abrió los ojos y sorprendió a Edward mirándola fijamente.

**–Espero que le hayas dicho que no y que le hayas mandado a su casa** –dijo ella–. **No se le debe dar dinero, debe responsabilizarse de sí mismo si quiere cambiar de vida.**

**–No le mandé a su casa.**

**–Pero no le habrás dado dinero, ¿verdad?** –Bella alzó la voz, alarmada–. **Según el psicólogo, debe hacerse cargo de sí mismo.**

**– ¡Me importa un comino lo que diga el psicólogo!** –le espetó él–. **Me preocupan mucho las consecuencias de sus actos.**

Bella se vio presa de un súbito temor.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**–Alec ha tomado prestado mucho dinero. Mucho. Y nos ha puesto como avales, a ti y a mí, porque seguimos casados** –Edward ignoró la expresión de horror de ella–. **Ha acumulado tantas deudas que la cantidad me ha dejado atónito, y eso que estoy acostumbrado a manejar grandes sumas de dinero.**

**– ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?**

Edward se lo dijo y ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse, porque no tenía semejante cantidad de dinero. Ya no.

**–Y la gente que le ha prestado el dinero es la clase de gente que... se enfada bastante cuando no le devuelven lo que le deben** –añadió Edward.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano.

**– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

Edward asintió sin poder evitar la satisfacción, lo que había dicho Bella era lo que más sentido había tenido de todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento porque les incluía a los dos, a ellos dos.

**–No me va a quedar más remedio que pagar sus deudas.**

**–Pero...**

**–No hay alternativa, a menos que tú tengas ese dinero... o que no te importe que le rompan la cara. Esa gente es peligrosa.**

Bella sabía lo que era el peligro, lo había vivido de pequeña. Y eso había sido lo mejor de ser famosa, escapar de esa vida oscura y tenebrosa. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Alec volviera a esa clase de mundo, a un mundo en el que no había seguridad. Miró a Edward y, por su expresión, se dio cuenta de que él estaba ofreciéndose a ayudar.

**–Gracias.**

**–No me las des hasta no haber oído mis condiciones** –contestó él–. **Pagaré sus deudas; pero esta vez, me aseguraré de que no vuelve a cometer los mismos errores de siempre. Y tampoco va a ir a una de esas clínicas caras en las que utiliza su encanto para engatusar a los psicólogos.**

**–Entonces... ¿qué propones tú que haga?** –preguntó ella–. **¿Que solicite un trasplante de personalidad?**

**–No, nada de eso. Lo que propongo es muy sencillo: tiene que cambiar sus hábitos de vida. Que se levante temprano y se acueste por la noche como todo el mundo en vez de pasarse las noches en los casinos** –Edward la atravesó con la mirada–. **Tal vez quiera cambiar, ya que ha aceptado ir a Grecia a trabajar en la empresa de uno de mis primos.**

**– ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**–Sí, va a trabajar en uno de los viñedos de la familia. Tu querido hermano ha accedido a realizar un trabajo físico por primera vez en su vida.**

Bella le miró con incredulidad.

**– ¿Ha dicho que sí?**

**–La verdad es que no le he dado otra opción** –contestó él–. **Ha sido la condición que le he puesto por pagar sus deudas.**

**–En ese caso... En fin, dime, ¿has venido solo para contarme eso?** –preguntó ella.

Edward le dedicó una fría y dura sonrisa.

**– ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, Bella? ¿Tan bueno crees que soy como para ayudar a tu hermano a cambio de nada?**

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras el temor le erizaba la piel.

**–Hay un precio, ¿verdad?**

**–Siempre hay un precio que pagar** –respondió él con voz suave**–. Y el precio es que quiero que vuelvas conmigo, como mi mujer.**

Bella abrió los labios para hablar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Una súbita excitación se apoderó de ella porque, quizá en lo más profundo de su ser, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. El momento en que Edward le pidiera que volviera con él, que estuviera dispuesto a perdonarla por haberle dejado. Pero inmediatamente contuvo el atisbo de esperanza. Sabía que no podrían salvar su matrimonio. El pasado era demasiado triste y no había un futuro para los dos juntos. Quizá pudieran reconciliarse, pero no olvidar.

**– ¿Tu mujer?** –repitió ella.

**–No veo por qué tiene que horrorizarte** –comentó Edward endureciendo el gesto–. **Será solo por un tiempo, no mucho.**

Bella se amonestó por haberse atrevido a albergar esperanzas. _¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido que Edward, tan orgulloso como era y con el poder que tenía, querría empezar de nuevo y olvidar la humillación que le había causado la deserción de ella?_

**– ¿Por qué?** –preguntó Bella–. **¿Por qué quieres resucitar nuestro matrimonio?**

**–Pronto va a ser el bautizo de la hija que ha tenido mi hermana y quiero que estés a mi lado en la celebración.**

Las palabras de Edward se le clavaron como puñales en el corazón. Le dolió enterarse de que la hermana de Edward hubiera dado a la familia el primer vástago. No debiera dolerle, pero así era. La hermana de Edward había logrado lo que ella no había podido conseguir.

**–Sí, había oído que Rosalie se había casado y que estaba embarazada** –logró decir ella–. **Es solo que... parece que ha pasado muy rápido.**

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

**–Cierto, ha sido un noviazgo corto. De todos modos, tú nos dejaste hace ya dos años, Bella. ¿Acaso pensabas que el mundo iba a detenerse al marcharte tú?**

Bella respiró hondo. Se sentía casi mareada. _«Limítate a los hechos»,_ se ordenó a sí misma. **«Intenta hacerle ver que lo que propone es una locura».**

**–Estamos separados y vamos a divorciarnos, ¿cómo es posible que quieras que vaya? Mi presencia allí solo servirá para provocar rumores** –le lanzó una mirada suplicante**–. No es posible que quieras que ocurra eso, Edward.**

**–No se trata solo del bautizo** –respondió él con gravedad–. **Mi abuela está enferma. Muy enferma. Por eso han adelantado el bautizo a pesar de que no va a poder asistir.**

A pesar de las circunstancias, a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**–Lo siento de verdad, sé lo mucho que quieres a tu abuela** –dijo ella–. **Pero a tu familia no le va a gustar que vaya, Edward, y mucho menos en semejantes circunstancias. A tu madre nunca le he gustado y eres consciente de ello. Mi presencia sería un engorro para todos, especialmente para Rosalie. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían si de repente aparezco en Rodas contigo?**

**–Mi familia acatará mi decisión** –declaró él–. Y **yo quiero que vengas conmigo.**

Bella le miró furiosa. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido olvidar lo autoritario que era él?_ Edward esperaba que todos hicieran lo que él quería.

**–Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta, Edward. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya después de todo lo que ha pasado? Podrías ir con cualquier otra mujer. Nunca te han faltado.**

**–Eres tú la mujer con la que me casé. Y mi matrimonio es lo único en la vida que se puede decir que me ha fallado** –los ojos de él se tornaron fríos como el hielo–. **No me gusta fracasar; además, a mi abuela le alegrará vernos juntos. Mi abuela cree en el matrimonio. Se pondrá muy contenta de ver que su nieto preferido ha vuelto con su esposa.**

**–Eso es... mentir.**

**–Más lo es prometer, como tú hiciste, amarme y permanecer a mi lado hasta que la muerte nos separase. Y tú rompiste esa promesa.**

Para Bella aquello era manipular y tergiversar los hechos, pero no lo dijo. _¿De qué serviría tratar de razonar sabiendo que Edward, con sus inteligentes argumentos, acabaría echando los suyos por tierra?_ Pero debía mostrarse fuerte.

**–No voy a hacerlo, Edward** –declaró ella en voz baja.

**–No tienes alternativa. Si quieres salvarle el pellejo a tu hermano tendrás que venir conmigo** –Edward se puso en pie–. **Te daré hasta mañana al mediodía para decidir.**

Bella le siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta.

**– ¿Qué harás si no voy contigo?**

Edward volvió el rostro y la miró fríamente.

**–Echaré a tu hermano a los perros.**

* * *

**Hola! Ya ven ahora les traigo esta Historia, le termine ayer y me gusto mucho! Es muy ligera y su contenido sexual es poco, pero como sea la quise compartir con ustedes.. Espero les agrade.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella se pasó casi toda la noche sin dormir y temblando, a pesar de la calidez del aire de julio. Cuando la luz del amanecer bañó la habitación, se puso en pie, descorrió las cortinas y contempló el horizonte. Pero nada conseguía calmarla. Volver a ver a su marido había despertado en ella emociones contenidas durante mucho tiempo: la angustia de cuando se separó unida al aborto natural. Se vistió y salió a dar un paseo. Atravesó los campos a los que daba la parte posterior de su casa y caminó hacia el mar, deteniéndose al llegar a la costa. La marea estaba baja y la playa desierta, a excepción de una persona con un perro. Su vida había dado muchas vueltas. No había salido como había esperado. Ahora, por fin, vivía en una hermosa región, en Devon, y disfrutaba de paz y tranquilidad, en contraste con el agitado pasado. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo responsabilidades, por mucho que le pesara. Había sido una especie de segunda madre para sus dos hermanos pequeños. James vivía en Australia y parecía irle bien. Pero Alec...

Se agachó para recoger una caracola mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera en peligro y en la solución que Edward había propuesto. Se metió la caracola en el bolsillo, se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Allí, llamó a Alec, pero, como de costumbre, tenía apagado el móvil. Se imaginó todo tipo de percances, con el miedo apoderándose de ella. No podía negarle a su hermano la posibilidad de librarse del peligro por motivos egoístas. Bella marcó el número que Edward le había dado, pero la mujer que contestó la llamada dijo que Edward estaba reunido. Sin embargo, cuando ella dio su nombre, la mujer le dijo que esperase, que Edward se pondría inmediatamente al teléfono.

**– ¿Bella?**

Sorprendida de que Edward hubiera interrumpido una reunión para hablar con ella, respondió:

**–Sí, soy yo.**

**– ¿Has tomado una decisión?**

**–Sí.**

**– ¿Y?**

**–Sabes perfectamente que no quiero ir** –contestó ella–. **Te pido que reconsideres la condición que me has impuesto.**

**–****_Ochi_****. No puedo. Harás lo que yo quiera.**

**–Eres un hombre muy cruel, Edward Cullen.**

**–Insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer.**

**–¡No tienes corazón!**

**–Y tú no me hagas perder el tiempo. Contesta sí o no, Bella.**

Bella era consciente de que no tenía alternativa.

**–Sí** –respondió ella con desgana.

**–Bien.**

Bella notó una nota triunfal en la voz de él. Se lo imaginaba sentado delante del escritorio mirando por la ventana de su despacho en Londres.

**–Tenemos que hablar de temas prácticos** –dijo él.

**–Estoy de acuerdo** –Bella respiró hondo, era mucho más fácil hablar con él por teléfono, sin verse sometida al brillo de aquellos ojos calculadores–. **Empecemos por dejar claro que no vamos a reanudar las relaciones matrimoniales en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Será una farsa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Entendido?**

**–Creo que será mejor discutir eso en el futuro** –respondió él–. **¿Podrías estar aquí mañana?**

**– ¿Te has vuelto loco?** –Bella agarró el teléfono con fuerza–. **No puedo hacer las maletas y marcharme sin más. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme. Aquí tengo mi vida.**

**– ¿Un hombre también?** –preguntó él tras una pausa–. ¿**Un amante al que no quieres dejar?**

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Aunque le habría encantado poder contestar afirmativamente.

**–Estoy segura de que tus espías ya te han informado de que no es ese el caso. De todos modos, una de las ventajas de estar separados es que, si quiero, puedo salir con quien me apetezca y cuando quiera.**

Le oyó tomar aire como si quisiera controlar la cólera, y ella esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**–No continúes por ese camino **–gruñó él–. **Bueno, ¿qué es todo eso que tienes que hacer?**

**–Para empezar, tengo que encargarme de mis peces. También está mi negocio de joyería; aunque trabaje sola, tengo que terminar unos encargos que me han hecho. ¿Cuándo es... el bautizo?**

**–La semana que viene. Enviaré un coche para que vayan a recogerte el viernes. El sábado tomaremos el avión al mediodía, tienes que estar lista para entonces** –dijo Edward y cortó la comunicación.

Bella se quedó agarrando con fuerza el teléfono, le temblaba la mano de rabia. Edward era sumamente autoritario y estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que iría por sí misma a Londres. Respiró hondo. Estaba haciendo aquello por Alec, nada más. Pasó el resto de la semana terminando las piezas de joyería que le habían encargado mientras se preguntaba si no debería hacer algo para regalárselo a la hija de Rosalie. Al menos, la joya que le regalara sería de diseño exclusivo. Estaba estableciendo su negocio de joyería despacio, pero empezaba a irle bien, aunque de momento su clientela eran solo los lugareños y algún que otro turista. Hacer un curso de joyería había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Le gustaba la mezcla de lo práctico y lo artístico.

Pensando en la sobrina de Edward, fue a por la plata. Siempre se había llevado bien con la hermana menor de Edward y sentía mucho no haber podido seguir en contacto con ella después de la separación. De repente, le pareció importante hacer un regalo para la primogénita de Rosalie. Bella se pasó toda la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente haciendo el colgante para la pequeña. El viernes, acababa de cerrar el taller y terminar de hacer el equipaje cuando llegó el coche de Edward. Bella hizo un esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidada por la conductora de él, que salió del coche y le abrió la puerta para que entrara, pero no le resultó fácil. La delgada y esbelta Tanya, así se llamaba la chófer, lograba que el uniforme resultara elegante. Bella se preguntó si habría algo entre esa mujer y Edward, pero no lo creía. Edward tenía una máxima: nunca intimar con sus empleados. Era una lección que había aprendido de su padre: _«no te acuestes nunca con alguien a quien quizá algún día tengas que despedir». _Trató de pensar en otra cosa, preocupada por lo mucho que le molestaba la idea de imaginarse a Edward con otra mujer. Al fin y al cabo, él podía acostarse con quien quisiera. Estaban separados. Iban a llegaron delante del edificio donde Edward tenía las oficinas, Bella sintió la garganta seca. Fue a agarrar la maleta, pero Tanya debía de haberla visto por el espejo retrovisor.

**–No se preocupe, señora Cullen, yo me encargaré de su equipaje** –dijo Tanya.

Bella no creyó necesario molestarse en explicarle que ya no utilizaba su apellido de casada.

**–Muchas gracias** –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la joven–. **Es usted una excelente conductora.**

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando cruzó el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo del edificio mientras se dirigía al ascensor de los directivos. Se alisó la falda del vestido mientras subía al ático donde Edward tenía el despacho. Los espejos le devolvían la imagen de su rostro y su atuendo y, súbitamente, se sintió terriblemente provinciana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en un sitio así, donde casi se podía oler el dinero. Edward era el clásico ejemplo del éxito en los negocios. Nacido en el seno de una familia griega, tras asumir el control del imperio Cullen debido a la repentina muerte de su padre, había descubierto que la situación económica de la familia pasaba por muy mal momento. A pesar de su juventud, Edward no se había asustado de tener que tomar el control ni tampoco de la crisis de los mercados poco tiempo después. Se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que se le daban bien las finanzas y, además, poseía nervios de acero. Se había sabido adaptar a la nueva situación económica y había sabido aprovecharla, todo ello mientras asumía el rol de cabeza de familia con todas las responsabilidades que de ello se derivaban.

Edward había logrado sacar a flote la empresa marítima de transporte de la familia y también montar una cadena de tiendas de lujo, a lo que había que añadir un periódico y una editorial. Y durante la crisis había comprado los derechos de autor de una obra escrita por un estudiante al que nadie conocía y _Mi loco padre griego_ había resultado ser un éxito internacional e incluso había conseguido un Óscar. Bella sabía que Edward se merecía el éxito que tenía, pero... _¿no había sido el insaciable apetito de Edward de alcanzar el éxito lo que, en parte, les había separado? ¿No había sido la ambición de él algo que a ella le había resultado imposible soportar?_

Bella salió del ascensor y se encontró con una rubia en la recepción_. ¡Otra rubia!_

**– ¿La señora Cullen?** –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Apretando los dientes, Bella contestó:

**–Sí, soy yo.**

**–El señor Cullen la está esperando. Ha dicho que le preguntemos si quiere tomar algo de beber.**

Bella sonrió.

**–Un té, gracias.**

**–Ahora mismo se lo traemos.**

Un discreto timbre sonó en el despacho y Bella vio a la mujer alisarse el impecable cabello rubio. Un gesto inconsciente y significativo, lo había visto innumerables veces. Se lo había visto hacer a empleadas, camareras, azafatas y a todo tipo de mujeres. Era una mezcla de adoración y disponibilidad que le decía que Edward conseguía que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies.

**–Ya puede pasar, señora Cullen.**

**–Gracias.**

Y Bella, con el bolso bajo el brazo, entró en el santuario de Edward y cerró la puerta tras ella. El despacho era impresionante. Ciento ochenta grados de ventanales con vistas a una de las zonas más caras de la capital inglesa. Pero Bella no se fijó en la vista, Edward lo dominaba todo. Estaba sentado detrás de su mesa de despacho y la miraba con ojos depredadores. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el nudo de la corbata aflojado. Irresistible.

**–Siéntate** –dijo él.

A Bella le temblaban las piernas y agradeció sentarse. Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en varios de los trofeos que adornaban el despacho. Había un Óscar descuidadamente puesto al lado de unos libros encuadernados en piel de los grandes filósofos griegos. En una de las paredes colgaba un disco de platino, premio por la banda sonora de la película producida por él. Una escultura, premio Turner, descansaba junto a un sofá. Sí, una estancia impresionante que decía mucho de su dueño.

**–Bueno, aquí estoy** –declaró ella con una mirada retadora.

**–Sí, ya lo veo.**

**– ¿Por qué aquí? Quiero decir... ¿por qué en tus oficinas? En fin, supongo que así podrás trabajar hasta el último momento. ¿O es para recordarme que eres un hombre de gran éxito en los negocios?**

**–No creo que sea necesario que te recuerde eso **–comentó Edward.

**–Por raro que te parezca, no es eso lo que más me llama la atención de ti.**

**–Bueno, ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado perder el tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a esperarte en casa cuando podía hacer algo constructivo aquí?**

Bella clavó los ojos en él.

**–El trabajo sigue siendo lo primero, ¿eh?** –dijo ella–. **Continúas siendo un hombre que nunca dice no a un poco más de dinero, a pesar de que posiblemente tengas más que el producto interior de un país pequeño.**

Edward no contestó inmediatamente. Nadie le hablaba con la insolencia de su mujer. La vio juntar las bonitas rodillas y pensó que su aspecto era mucho más respetable que el que presentaba en su casa el día que fue a verla. No, _«respetable»_ no era la palabra que podía usar respecto a una mujer a la que se imaginaba en varios estados de desnudez cada vez que la miraba.

_Bella solo con un tanga caminando hacia la cama. Bella tumbada al sol sin la parte de arriba del bikini durante su luna de miel._

Desde la primera vez que la vio quiso devorarla, olvidarse del resto del mundo, solo ella y él. Lo recordaba como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Bella acababa de romper con el grupo de música del que había formado parte para empezar por su cuenta en el mundo de la música. Uno de sus primeros conciertos fue en Bel Air, Los Ángeles, en un acto para recaudar fondos para una obra benéfica. Él había asistido al concierto y, nada más verla, en minifalda, se había excitado sexualmente. Le había resultado más difícil de lo que se había imaginado conocerla. Bella se había hecho de rogar. Se había negado a contestar sus llamadas telefónicas y él se había visto obligado a seguirla en sus conciertos. Le había enviado suficientes ramos de flores como para montar una pequeña floristería, hasta que ella le envió una nota pidiéndole que dejara de mandarle flores. Intrigado y subyugado, había accedido a ello a cambio de que ella aceptara encontrarse con él. Habían quedado a tomar una copa y, después, comenzaron a salir juntos y se enteró de que ella no se fiaba de los hombres. Le había llevado tres meses descubrir que Bella era virgen y, para entonces, la necesidad de poseerla había sido completa y total.

_Y ahora... seguía deseándola._ Incómodo, cambió de posición en el asiento y arqueó las cejas.

**– ¿Ha ido todo bien durante el viaje aquí?** –preguntó Edward.

**–Tan bien como cabía esperar dado que no quería venir. Por cierto, tu chófer conduce muy bien.**

**–Sí, ¿verdad?** –Edward sonrió–. **¿Qué has hecho con los peces que tanto te preocupaban?**

**–Los he dejado con unos vecinos.**

**– ¿Cómo se llaman?**

**– ¿Te estás burlando de mí?**

**–No, en absoluto** –Edward se recostó en el respaldo del asiento–. **Tu vida es un misterio para mí, Bella. Creo que es mi deber saber lo más posible sobre la vida de mi esposa antes de llevarla a Grecia conmigo. ¿Cómo se llaman tus peces?**

**–Bubble y Squeak.**

Edward frunció el ceño.

**– ¿No es ese el nombre de una comida en Inglaterra?**

Bella asintió.

**–Sí, eso es. Bubble y Squeak es una comida tradicional de los campesinos hecha a base de restos de verduras, mayormente repollo y patatas del día anterior frito.**

**–No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con dos peces.**

**–Me hace gracia llamarlos así** –no iba a contarle toda la historia–. **Bueno, no he venido aquí para hablar de mis problemas domésticos ni de mis peces. Yo he cumplido mi parte del acuerdo, así que espero que me devuelvas el favor. Te voy a pedir que me dejes ver a mi hermano antes de que partamos para Grecia.**

**–Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.**

**– ¿Por qué no?** –preguntó Bella**–. ¿Es que lo tienes prisionero?**

**–Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Bella. Alec ya está en Grecia trabajando en los viñedos. Tenía miedo de que, si te veía, optara por una salida más fácil. Podría haberte convencido de que le prestaras dinero y yo no quería correr el riesgo de que ocurriera eso.**

**–Ya te dije que no dispongo del dinero suficiente para más préstamos** –contestó ella.

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

**– ¿No echas de menos el dinero? **–le preguntó–. **Tenías mucho cuando nos conocimos.**

Bella notó la dureza de su mirada. Le resultó gracioso que Edward le preguntara eso cuando, en el pasado, le había molestado su independencia económica. Edward era uno de esos hombres a quienes les gustaba dominar a su mujer en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el económico. Le había dicho que prefería comprarle cosas a que se las comprara ella con su dinero. Le había dicho que el papel del hombre era proteger y mantener a una mujer. Y a ella le había resultado difícil aceptar aquello porque estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma.

**–La verdad es que no, no lo hecho de menos** –respondió Bella–.** Desde que me quedé sin dinero me siento más... yo misma.**

Vio una pregunta en su mirada. _¿Por qué no decírselo?_ Ahora daba igual. Ya no era esa angustiada mujer con miedo a que él dejara de quererla si se daba cuenta de lo insegura que era en el fondo.

**–Soy una persona frugal** –explicó Bella–. **Se debe a cómo me crié. Ser muy pobre es duro, pero tiene sus ventajas, te hace ambicioso. Y esa ambición fue lo que me hizo presentarme a ese programa de televisión a los dieciséis años, a pesar de que nadie creía que pudiera ganar. Pero gané y conseguí un contrato para grabar un disco.**

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento su secretaria llamó a la puerta y entró con una bandeja que dejó encima del escritorio.

**–Gracias, Irina** –dijo Edward.

Irina sonrió y Bella la siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la puerta, notando que era la clase de mujer consciente de su atractivo y que llevaba un vestido excesivamente ceñido.

**– ¿Te has gastado todo el dinero?**

**–Algo me queda. Además, tengo una casa, pagada, y unas inversiones que me permitirán no pasar hambre nunca. Luego está mi negocio de joyería; espero que, con el tiempo, me dé para vivir.**

Edward la miró fijamente mientras Bella se tomaba el té. Le pareció sumamente frágil y femenina, aunque las gafas le daban un aspecto serio y estudioso. Tenía delante a una nueva Bella a la que no sabía cómo tratar. Sonrió amargamente al pensar en la destrucción de su matrimonio.

Por fin, Edward se levantó del asiento.

**–Bueno, vámonos** –dijo él.

Bella se acabó el té y dejó la taza en el platito.

**– ¿Adónde?**

**–A casa, por supuesto** –respondió Edward con una extraña sonrisa–. **Nos vamos a casa.**

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo! Les Gusto? **

**Me preguntaban que cuantos capítulos tenia la historia son nueve según yo mas el epilogo. Y actualizare los Domingos o dependiendo del recibimiento hacia el Fic...**

**Casi se me olvida! OMG! Gracias a ****Daya Naranjo de FFAD por la hermosa portada que me envio para el Fic.. Ya te lo había dicho me gusto mucho! Uds que piensan de ella?**

**Gracias por los RR/ALERTAS/FAVORITOS/ETC**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Era desconcertante encontrarse de nuevo en la casa en la que había cruzado el umbral en los brazos de Edward recién casados. Allí, en el vestíbulo de la preciosa casa del siglo XIX con vistas a Regent's Park, el sudor le empañaba la frente. Miró a su alrededor y se dijo que, al fin y al cabo, todo aquello no era más que cemento y ladrillos. Pero le parecía mucho más. De las paredes colgaban preciosos cuadros de paisajes de Grecia, uno de ellos mostraba la famosa vista de la bahía de San Nicolás desde la terraza de la propiedad de la familia Cullen en Rodas. Alfombras persas cubrían parte de los suelos de tarima, confiriendo una atmósfera de lujo y estabilidad. Pero la decoración era tan varonil como la recordaba. Bella esbozó una cínica sonrisa. Había sido su hogar, pero nunca lo había sentido como su hogar. Cuando vivía allí, nunca se atrevió a cambiar nada por miedo a exhibir quizá falta de gusto.

**–Está como siempre** –comentó ella mirándole–. **No has cambiado casi nada.**

**–No** –respondió Edward escuetamente.

**– ¿Por qué no?**

**–El trabajo me absorbe casi todo el tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es, Bella.**

**–Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?** –Respondió ella con la misma sequedad–. **Mi madre era una alcohólica y yo me casé con un adicto al trabajo. La genética debe de haberme convertido en una persona obsesiva.**

**– ¿Por qué dices eso?** –preguntó él.

**–Porque es la verdad y ya no tenemos por qué fingir. Los dos sabemos que no era la mujer apropiada para ti. Simplemente he señalado una de las razones.**

Edward, de repente, vio angustia en la expresión de ella y quiso borrar esa expresión.

**–Deja de castigarte, no hay motivo para ello** –dijo Edward en tono suave–. **Respira hondo y tranquilízate.**

**– ¿Crees que estar aquí va a ayudar a que me calme?**

**–Vamos, ven a sentarte. Necesitas relajarte.**

Bella le siguió a la habitación acristalada de la parte posterior de la casa, que daba al jardín, su habitación preferida. Se preguntó si Edward la había llevado allí intencionadamente. Dos sofás de terciopelo verde daban a un jardín repleto de flores blancas. Rosas blancas trepaban por un muro de piedra y altas margaritas blancas se mezclaban con espliego también de flores blancas. Se acercó a las puertas de hoja doble, las abrió e inhaló el aroma de las flores. Con dolor, recordó que solía sentarse allí durante su segundo embarazo, pensando en tejer patucos para cuando naciera el niño, mientras Edward estaba en algún viaje de negocios. Se apartó de la ventana y sorprendió a Edward contemplándola. Durante unos segundos, vio comprensión en su expresión. Pero eso no era más que una ilusión, de eso no había duda. Edward nunca la había comprendido. Edward tenía una visión muy antigua del papel de la mujer y de cómo había que tratarlas. Las mujeres existían como objeto de adorno, para acostarse con ellas y para tener hijos. Pero ella ni siquiera pudo darle eso último. Bella notó lo silenciosa que estaba la casa, no había ninguna empleada para ofrecerles un refrigerio. La sonriente Alice, siempre dispuesta a complacer a su jefe, no parecía encontrarse allí. Le daba la impresión de que estaban solos.

**– ¿Dónde están los empleados?** –preguntó ella–. **¿Sigue contigo Alice?**

**–Sí, claro. Su hija se ha casado con un inglés, así que está contenta aquí, no quiere volver a Grecia. Pero la he enviado a Rodas junto con los demás para que ayuden a preparar el bautizo. Me ha parecido mejor darte tiempo para aclimatarte antes de que veas a todo el mundo.**

Bella no contestó y, despacio, se paseó por la estancia. Se sentía como de visita en un museo. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto al pasado. De repente, se fijó en una foto, la foto de un bebé de oscuro cabello.

–Esa es Eleanore, mi sobrina –dijo Edward.

Una profunda tristeza la invadió. Se preguntó si Edward había conseguido olvidarlo o si, por el contrario, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en el niño que en esos momentos debería haber tenido dos años. Edward no había dicho nada después del aborto. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y ella había sentido como si se hubiera erigido un muro entre los dos que los separaba. ¿Por qué iba a querer hablar de ello ahora, cuando para él solo era parte del pasado? Una desilusión, ciertamente, pero algo que debía de haber olvidado.

**–Es preciosa** –declaró ella en tono casi alegre.

**–Sí, lo es.**

Pero Edward notó el gesto distraído con que Bella se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Sintió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla abandonar esa máscara que la hacía parecer una bomba a punto de estallar. Edward no la había tocado desde el segundo aborto. Bella no había querido que lo hiciera y, en cierto modo, a él le había parecido obsceno hacer el amor con ella después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se habían separado, cada uno encerrado en su propia desdicha. Se había abierto una brecha entre los dos. Bella le dejó poco tiempo después y, durante un tiempo, la ira que él había sentido fue más fuerte que todo lo demás. Más tarde sus sentimientos por ella retornaron y... En parte, esos sentimientos recuperados eran el motivo por el que la había hecho ir allí, a su casa. Pero... _¿ahora qué?_ Edward acababa de darse cuenta de que la situación era más complicada de lo que se había imaginado. La deseaba más de lo que había creído posible. Bella le estaba mirando con una mezcla de desafío y recelo, como si fuera un animal acorralado, y él no sabía qué hacer.

**– ¿Necesitas ir a arreglarte?** –sugirió él–. **Y decidir donde quieres dormir.**

Se miraron a los ojos y Bella sintió la súbita tensión entre ellos. Forzó una sonrisa. La clase de sonrisa que había puesto en el pasado durante las entrevistas, cuando quería mantener las distancias con los periodistas. Una sonrisa que decía: _«ni se te ocurra tratar de intimar conmigo»._

**– ¿Dónde duermes tú ahora?** –preguntó ella fingiendo no darle importancia a la pregunta–. ¿**Aún en la habitación de invitados? ¿O has vuelto al dormitorio principal?**

Edward apretó los labios, incómodo con la pregunta. _¿Le sorprendería a Bella saber que no había vuelto a dormir en la cama matrimonial?_ Llena de recuerdos de los momentos pasados con ella, impregnada de la fragancia de ella.

Edward esbozó una sombría sonrisa.

**–Duermo en la habitación azul.**

**–En ese caso, yo dormiré en la rosa** –dijo Bella, eligiendo la habitación que había al otro extremo del pasillo del primer piso–. **Ahí estaré bien.**

Pero era mentira porque no veía nada bueno en dormir bajo el mismo techo que Edward. Y mucho menos viéndole lleno de vida, lleno de promesas. Edward era el único hombre al que había amado, el único hombre al que había deseado... y seguía deseando. Un repentino deseo se impuso al sentimiento de tristeza.

**–La habitación rosa es toda tuya. Está lista y esperándote** –dijo Edward en tono burlón–. **Si es eso lo que quieres, por supuesto.**

**–Claro que lo es** –Bella abrió mucho los ojos deliberadamente–. **¿O es que esperabas que fuera a acostarme contigo?**

**–Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el sexo por el sexo no es tu debilidad, Bella. A pesar de ser en lo que ambos estamos pensando en estos momentos.**

La franqueza de Edward le sorprendió y también la excitó. Y eso era peligroso.

**–Puede que sea en lo que tú estés pensando...**

**–Vamos, Bella, no vas a negar que me deseas, que te gustaría besarme.**

**–No es verdad.**

**–Y yo no te creo.**

**–Piensa lo que quieras. No es...**

Edward la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios y ella tembló al instante. Sabía que debía protestar, pero no pudo. No hizo nada. Ni siquiera cuando él comenzó a acariciarle los labios con la yema del dedo. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la tocó. En apariencia, ella daba la impresión de ser una mujer a la que la vida le iba bien, pero la verdad era que se sentía fría, vacía y solo viva a medias. Edward sabía cómo excitarla, pero... _¿y después? Eso, ¿después, qué?_ Quiso apartarse de él, pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener la llama del deseo. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de derretirse con solo sentir la yema de un dedo de Edward en los labios?_

**–Para** –dijo Bella.

En vez de detenerse, Edward le puso las manos en la cintura, un gesto instintivamente posesivo. Bajó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con su aliento.

**–No lo dices en serio.**

**–Sí.**

**–Entonces dilo como si realmente lo quisieras.**

**–Yo no tengo por qué decir nada.**

**–En ese caso, me temo que voy a tomar tu silencio por conformidad.**

Bella abrió los ojos a tiempo de verle acercar el rostro al de ella y vio un profundo deseo sexual en él. Podía detenerle, pero no lo hizo. No, no lo hizo.

**–Edward... yo...** –fue más un ruego que una protesta.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso duro, ardiente y apasionado. Un beso espectacular en el que saborearon la mezcla de sus alientos... De repente, con un sollozo ahogado, Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él sin separar los labios de los de Edward.

**–Eres un sinvergüenza. Un absoluto sinvergüenza** –murmuró ella junto a la boca de Edward.

**–Insúltame todo lo que quieras si eso hace que te sientas mejor** –murmuró él–. **Pero no niegues que me deseas.**

**–No, no... te... deseo.**

**–Sí... claro... que sí**.

Edward le estaba acariciando los senos y ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Sintió que se le erguían los pezones. Pero sabía que aquello era un error. Sí, lo sabía perfectamente.

**–Edward** –_ ¿por qué había susurrado el nombre de él en tono suplicante mientras le abrazaba?_

**–No te resistas, Bella. Piensa en lo mucho que has echado de menos esto.**

**–Pero vamos a divorciarnos.**

Como respuesta, Edward la levantó en sus brazos, fue hasta uno de los sofás de terciopelo y la tumbó en él. Se tendió encima de ella y le quitó las gafas. Edward, tras apartarle el cabello del rostro, la miró fijamente, con ardor. Ella se sintió vulnerable, desnuda, y se dejó besar. Esa vez el beso tenía una meta. Bella acarició la musculosa espalda de Edward y se maravilló de su olor, de su sabor. Sintió la presión de la cadera de él y el duro miembro contra la entrepierna. El cuerpo le ardía y los sentidos habían recobrado la vida. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien. Edward le estaba subiendo la falda del vestido y sintió el frescor del ambiente en las piernas desnudas. Edward le separó las piernas y el anhelo sexual la hizo retorcerse. Quería que la penetrara. Le acarició el cuerpo y oyó a Edward soltar el aire sonoramente. Le acarició los pezones por encima de la camisa y notó que él tampoco podía contenerse por más tiempo.

**–Bella...** –gruñó Edward.

Le encantó la ronquedad con que pronunció su nombre y, con la mano en la nuca de él, lo apretó contra sí para besarle con más fuerza. Sintió la silenciosa y lenta entrada de la lengua de Edward en su boca. Le puso las manos en los hombros, cubiertos por la chaqueta del traje. Y, súbitamente, abrió los ojos al pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Se vio a sí misma, desde el techo, mirándose abrazada a Edward. Un hombre con traje metiéndole mano a la mujer de la que estaba separado encima de un sofá como si fuera una cualquiera. Iniciando el acto sexual sin preámbulos, sin seducción.

Y ella estaba allí, tumbada, permitiéndoselo. Bella le apartó de sí y Edward, achicando los ojos, se la quedó mirando.

**– ¿Qué pasa?**

Bella logró incorporarse hasta sentarse en el sofá, una repentina furia le corría por las venas mientras alargaba el brazo para agarrar las gafas. Se las puso y preguntó si él se habría limitado a bajarse la cremallera y a penetrarla allí sin más.

**– ¿En serio necesitas preguntármelo?**

**–No estoy de humor para adivinanzas** –respondió Edward con frustración, de mal humor.

**–No se trata de ninguna adivinanza y tú no eres tonto. Piénsalo, Edward. Me traes a tu casa, sin ninguna consideración respecto a cómo voy a sentirme. Pero, claro, tú no tienes ninguna consideración, ¿verdad? Y nada más llegar, te lanzas sobre mí como un quinceañero.**

Edward se la quedó mirando mientras Bella se ponía en pie, se alisaba la falda del vestido y se acercaba a las puertas dobles de cristal. A contraluz se la veía preciosa: largas y bien formadas piernas y un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la trenza. _La deseaba_, pensó encolerizado.

**–Quizá sea porque haces que vuelva a sentirme como un quinceañero, con sus correspondientes dudas e inseguridades.**

**– ¿Dudas e inseguridades?** –Bella lanzó una breve carcajada–. **No, no lo creo. Naciste sabiendo manipular a las mujeres.**

**–Menos a ti **–declaró él–. **Has sido el único fracaso en mi brillante carrera**.

Exasperada, Bella negó con la cabeza.

**– ¿Lo ves? Incluso cuando pareces estar disculpándote no haces más que presumir de lo macho que eres.**

**–Soy lo que soy, Bella** –Edward se encogió de hombros–. **Soy griego y el machismo lo llevo en el ADN. Creía que te gustaba. ¿No me decías que mi actitud autoritaria te excitaba?**

Bella se mordió los labios. Sí, había dicho eso y mucho más. Mucho más. Cosas que la avergonzaban. Después de años de tener que valerse por sí misma y de tener que cuidar de otros, se había enamorado de un hombre tan fuerte como ella. Y, por una vez en su vida, le había parecido una bendición permitir que alguien se ocupara de ella, que tomara todas las decisiones. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que tenía que conservar su fuerza y no depender totalmente de Edward, de que una vez que se le permitía a alguien controlar la vida de uno se acababa siendo una persona débil y sin independencia. Por eso había carecido de fuerza para sobrellevar la desgracia acaecida en sus vidas.

**–Era más joven y más inocente** –respondió ella.

**– ¿Y ahora?**

Bella se recordó a sí misma que era una mujer adulta, una mujer que había encontrado su propio camino en la vida. No necesitaba resucitar su matrimonio fallido. Además, _¿No estaba allí solo porque había hecho un trato con él? ¿No estaba allí por Alec, su hermano, la persona que había tenido una infancia desastrosa?_

Bella se encogió de hombros.

**–Ahora me las arreglo lo mejor que puedo.**

Edward, súbitamente, se vio presa de un profundo remordimiento. Le pareció que nunca había visto tan frágil a Bella.

–Se te ve cansada –dijo él.

**–Lo estoy** –la compasión de la voz de Edward la deshizo. Se percató de la expresión de angustia de él y, durante unos segundos, estúpidamente, quiso abrazarle–. **No tienes por qué preocuparte, Edward. Yo he sido tan responsable como tú respecto a lo que acaba de pasar. Y no voy a negar que he disfrutado, sería mentira.**

Los verdes ojos de Edward la miraron con intensidad.

**–En ese caso, pasa la noche conmigo.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

**–No puedo. Sabes que no puedo. Nos acarrearía muchos problemas y abriría muchas heridas. No quiero volver a sufrir tanto.**

Edward se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

**–En ese caso, será mejor que ahora subas a la habitación y descanses. Nos veremos luego a la hora de la cena**.

Bella se alisó la falda del vestido y alzó la mirada.

**– ¿Vamos a cenar?**

**–Naturalmente. Tenemos que comer algo. Vamos, vete ya.**

Edward, con un esfuerzo, se alejó de ella. Si se quedaba junto a Bella no respondía de lo que pudiera hacer.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo! Como verán los subí antes ya que el fin de semana no podre utilizar el ordenador ya saben las levantadas y eso! Espero que les haya gustado y me que me dejen un comentario...**

**Les agradezco por cada RR/FAVORITO/ALERTA/ETC... Créanme los lee pero por falta de tiempo no los contesto! Aun así lo tomo en cuenta.**

**Ultima cosa... Hice un grupo para las que se quieran unir les dejo aquí el link en mi perfil... Son bienvenidas las que quieran unirse... A las chicas que no he agregado aun es por que no las encuentro en FB o porque salen mas de una con el Nombre..**

**sin espacios**

**en fin... **

**Las quiero**

**XOXO**

**Marce **


	4. Chapter 4

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**–Bella.**

**– ¿Ummm?**

**–Despierta.**

Bella se movió en la cama y se estiró. No quería despertar. Había tenido esa clase de sueño que uno no quería que acabara nunca. Un sueño con playas de arena fina y olas bañándola. Un hombre a su lado. Un hombre que la abrazaba, la besaba y hacía que se desvaneciera la profunda tristeza encerrada en ella. Abrió los ojos, encontró a Edward inclinado sobre ella y se resignó. Porque él era el hombre del sueño. Claro que era él. Edward dominaba hasta sus sueños. Aún adormilada, se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas. Se encontraba en la habitación rosa: una lujosa habitación con baño decorada en tonos de pétalos de rosa cuyos ventanales daban al parque. Era la primera vez que dormía allí, pero esa estancia le despertaba recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Porque había hecho el amor con su marido en aquella cama, en el sillón de terciopelo y también encima de la alfombra. En realidad, habían hecho el amor en todas las habitaciones de la casa. Y habían estado a punto de hacerlo otra vez. Se le aceleró el pulso y el corazón le latió con fuerza al recordar el breve juego erótico en el sofá unas horas antes, su rostro enrojeció al pensar en las manos de él acariciándole el cuerpo. No debería haberse descubierto de esa manera, permitirle saber lo mucho que todavía le deseaba. ¿Pero cómo no iba a desearle siendo un hombre tan atractivo? Incluso en ese momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todo el placer que Edward le había dado en el pasado y en la felicidad que le había proporcionado a ella pronunciar su nombre. Pero no, debía recordar el dolor. Debía protegerse a sí misma pensando en lo mucho que Edward le había hecho sufrir. Se apartó el cabello de la frente y se sentó en la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar los fuertes muslos que tenía tan cerca.

**– ¿Qué hora es?**

**–Las siete. Has dormido un buen rato** –Edward se la quedó mirando–. **¿Vas a cambiarte para la cena?**

Naturalmente que pensaba hacerlo, pero el hecho de que Edward lo hubiera sugerido despertó en ella el impulso de rebelarse. Edward se había criado en la clase de casa en la que los miembros de la familia se cambiaban de ropa para cenar. Nada más conocer a la madre de Edward pensó, equivocadamente, que como estaban en una isla griega, en un ambiente relajado y tranquilo, podía presentarse a cenar con una falda vaquera y una camiseta. Un grave error. Su suegra, con ropa de seda y collar de perlas, la había mirado con profundo desagrado. Bella le lanzó una colérica mirada al darse cuenta de que iba a ser el objeto de semejante desprecio una vez más. La madre de Edward había sido fría con ella desde el primer momento, incluso después de casados. Y ahora... ¿cómo la iba a tratar después de haber dejado a su precioso hijo?

**–Me gustaría saber cuál es el plan** –dijo Bella–. **¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Rodas?**

**– ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir, Bella?** –preguntó él en tono burlón.

**–No, ningunas. Pero cuanto antes acabemos, antes podré dejar atrás este desagradable asunto.**

Bella bajó las piernas de la cama preguntándose si en sus palabras se había notado la falta de convicción que sentía. Entonces, se acercó a la cómoda de la habitación y agarró el cepillo de pelo.

**–Me resulta difícil creer que estoy otra vez en esta maldita casa** –murmuró ella mirando su enrojecido rostro reflejado en el espejo.

** – ¿En serio?**

Edward se la quedó mirando mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la intimidad de la vida de casado. Ver a su esposa vestirse había sido una experiencia tan erótica como verla desnudarse después. Echaba de menos las miradas de complicidad, ese entendimiento silencioso. Sí, lo echaba de menos más de lo que había creído posible. Quizá por eso fue por lo que dijo apresuradamente, sin medir las palabras:

**–Pensé que quizá quisieras dar otra oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido considerar esa posibilidad, Bella?**

Bella se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire. Había sido una pregunta inocente y se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que el orgullo le impidiera sincerarse. El hecho de que su matrimonio hubiese fracasado no significaba que no le diera valor. Había amado a Edward, lo había amado hasta la desesperación. El amor que había sentido por él la había hecho sonreír casi mareada, como víctima de una enfermedad misteriosa para la que no se conocía cura. Pero era difícil ver la situación con objetividad después del tiempo transcurrido. Había perdido la costumbre de recordar los buenos momentos y lo había hecho intencionadamente. No habría podido cambiar de vida de haberse quedado estancada en el pasado, obsesionada con algo de lo que no volvería a gozar.

**–No, no he pensado en ello** –respondió Bella–. **La vida sin ti me resultó dura durante bastante tiempo, a decir verdad. Me parecía que, sin ti, todo estaba vacío, carente de interés. Pero nuestro matrimonio fue un fracaso, Edward. Sabes que es así.**

Edward se la quedó mirando y lo siguiente que dijo pareció salir de lo más profundo de su ser:

**–Por el bebé** –por fin lo había dicho, acababa de reconocer algo que, en su momento, le había resultado demasiado doloroso para pensar en ello.

Habían transcurrido dos años y creía que el tiempo habría borrado el sufrimiento, por lo que no estaba preparado para el agudo dolor que sintió en ese momento. Bella vio su expresión de pesar y se le clavó en el corazón. El cepillo del pelo se le cayó de las manos y rebotó en la cómoda. Una sensación de impotencia ya conocida la invadió. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por el sufrimiento que le había causado a Edward y por su incapacidad para tener hijos. Debido a su inseguridad crónica y a que Edward siempre estaba trabajando, la comunicación entre los dos se había interrumpido. El primer aborto natural la había dejado sintiéndose vacía por dentro y el segundo había provocado los acontecimientos que siguieron. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de desolación del rostro de Edward al llegar al hospital, después del aborto. Edward no había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos el tiempo que estuvo sentado en la cama del hospital a su lado. Pero... _¿de qué servía remover el pasado?_ No iba a cambiar nada, _¿no?_

Bella entrelazó los dedos y se los quedó mirando.

**–No quiero hablar de ello.**

**– ¿Por qué no?** –Edward se dio cuenta de que le había temblado la voz–. **Bella, por favor, mírame.**

Bella alzó la cabeza y le resultó casi insoportable ver su desconsuelo. _¿Por qué le hacía eso ahora, cuando era demasiado tarde?_ Era como hurgar en una herida y no permitirle cicatrizar. _¿Y cómo iba ella a seguir adelante si cometía el error de creer que él quería comprender?_ Porque sabía perfectamente que Edward no se molestaba en comprender a nadie.

**–Porque es demasiado tarde** –contestó Bella agarrándose al borde de la cómoda para sostenerse, para evitar desmoronarse.

Edward sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente sin dejar de mirarla, con la misma determinación que empleaba en las reuniones de trabajo. Después de dos años de reprimir y enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser aquel asunto, _¿no era un alivio poder hablar de ello por fin, a las claras?_

**– ¿No te parece que ya es hora de hablar de esto? Después del segundo aborto, no soportabas que me acercara a ti, ¿no es cierto, Bella? No soportabas que te tocara.**

Ella se apartó de la cómoda y se acercó a la ventana para distanciarse de Edward. Quería dejar de sentir la tristeza que la había invadido. Perdió la mirada en el ocaso, la creciente oscuridad se hacía eco de lo que albergaba su corazón.

**– ¡No, no lo soportaba porque veía cómo me mirabas!**

**– ¿Y cómo te miraba?**

**– ¡No te hagas el inocente, lo sabes perfectamente! Me mirabas como si te hubiera decepcionado profundamente, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sabía que no era la esposa perfecta, pero que no te diera hijos era algo imperdonable, algo en lo que no podía fallar, ¿me equivoco?** –Bella se llenó los pulmones de aire–. **Te casaste conmigo para que te diera hijos y resultó que, al final, no pude cumplir.**

**–Es una presunción por tu parte creer saber lo que yo sentía, lo que significaba la forma como te miraba.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza y luego apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana, empañándolo con el aliento.

**–No me digas que no has pensado eso porque no te creeré, Edward. En cierto modo no te culpo. Incluso puedo comprender que lo pensaras.**

**– ¿Sí, eso crees?** –inquirió él–. **A tus habilidades has añadido la de leer el pensamiento, ¿verdad?**

**–Reconócelo** –dijo ella ignorando el sarcasmo–. **Has dedicado la vida entera a los negocios de la familia y necesitas un hijo, un heredero, como les ocurrió a tu padre y a tu abuelo. Lo más importante para ti es tener una familia. Negarlo no te serviría de nada.**

Edward guardó silencio.

Bella no había esperado que la contradijera, pero que no negara lo que acababa de decirle le dolió más de lo que había supuesto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero nunca lloraba delante de nadie porque las lágrimas no servían de nada y demostraban debilidad. Las lágrimas hacían mirar hacia delante, al futuro, y recordarle a uno lo que no tenía. Las sombras se alargaban por el parque. Vio una farola encenderse, después otra. Una pareja joven pasó por la calle, iban del brazo, riendo. Era como si el mundo se hubiera propuesto recordarle todo lo que ya no tenía. Sí, la vida a veces era muy cruel. Pero estaba allí por Alec y era en eso en lo que tenía que pensar. Estaba ayudando a su hermano pequeño a ir por el buen camino. Y si Edward y ella lograban limar asperezas, _¿no sería algo positivo?_ Tal vez llegaran a ser como esas parejas divorciadas que eran amigos y, de vez en cuando, salían a cenar juntos. Lo único que no podía olvidar era que su relación con Edward no podía ir más allá de eso, de la amistad.

**–Creo que lo que necesitas es cenar** –declaró Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bella se volvió y le sorprendió observándola, de cerca. Demasiado cerca.

**–No tengo mucha hambre.**

**–No, nada de excusas** –dijo él–. **No voy a permitir que te desmayes durante el vuelo de mañana a Rodas. Vas a comer, Bella, así que no me obligues a tener que meterte la comida en la boca.**

Bella quiso rebelarse, pero sabía que Edward tenía razón. La falta de alimento quitaba la capacidad de raciocinio y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Bella lanzó un suspiro.

**–Está bien, cenaré. Pero no me apetece ir a uno de esos restaurantes elegantes, no tengo ganas de ir de tiros largos y verme sometida a las miradas de los curiosos. O, más bien, aguantar a la gente mirándote a ti** –Bella esbozó una cínica sonrisa–. **Últimamente, no llamo la atención.**

Edward miró sus cabellos con expresión de curiosidad.

**– ¿Es por eso por lo que ya no llevas el pelo rojo?**

**–En parte es por eso. No soportaba ir a la peluquería cada seis semanas a teñirme para que no se me vieran las raíces de otro color.**

**– ¿Tan a menudo?**

Bella sonrió.

**–Una no tiene esa clase de pelo por arte de magia, digan lo que digan los agentes de publicidad.**

**– ¿Y las gafas? ¿Las llevas porque te dan otro aspecto y con ellas es más difícil que la gente te reconozca?**

**–No, no es por eso. Las llevo porque las necesito para diseñar joyería.**

Bella se preguntó si a Edward le gustaban las gafas o no, pero daba igual la opinión que Edward pudiera tener sobre sus gafas. Lo importante era que le gustaban a ella. A lo que había que añadir que se sentía más segura con las gafas, le ofrecían protección. Proyectar una imagen de mujer estudiosa era justo lo que quería.

–**Además, siempre estaba perdiendo las lentes de contacto.**

**–No me lo recuerdes **–comentó él–. **Me pasaba la vida de rodillas buscando las malditas lentes de contacto** –Edward sonrió perezosamente–. **Pero me gustaba estar en el suelo contigo... para otros menesteres.**

Se miraron a los ojos.

**–Edward, no, por favor.**

**– ¿No qué?**

**–No empecemos otra vez con los recuerdos** –y menos los de los momentos felices–. **No sirve de nada.**

**–De acuerdo, dejemos el pasado** –Edward alzó las manos en un gesto de burlona rendición–. **Y ahora... baja cuando estés lista, entretanto yo preparo la cena.**

**– ¿Tú?** –Bella parpadeó–. **¿He oído bien?¿Edward Cullen preparando la cena?**

**– ¿Quieres apostar a que preparo la cena?**

**–Dejemos las apuestas para mi hermano** –Bella hizo una mueca–. **O mejor no. En fin, ¿qué vamos a cenar?**

**–Ya lo verás** –respondió él tranquilamente, y salió de la habitación.

Bella se quedó quieta unos instantes después de quedarse sola. Quería repasar mentalmente lo que Edward le había dicho. _¿Edward había pensado que quizá ella quisiera dar una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio?_ No, no tenía sentido estancarse en el pasado, así que fue al cuarto de baño decidida a borrar de su mente los recuerdos. Cuando salió del baño se puso unos vaqueros y, mirándose al espejo, asintió satisfecha. A Edward no le gustaban los pantalones vaqueros, pensaba que era un crimen que las mujeres se cubrieran las piernas. Pero, si ella se las tapaba, él no se las quedaría mirando y ella no tendría que censurarse a sí misma por gustarle que se las mirase. Y para rematar se puso una camiseta amplia con un helado polo estampado en la pechera. Bella se quedó atónita al ver que Edward había puesto la mesa en el jardín y había encendido una buena cantidad de pequeñas velas. _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había descubierto que la comida se compraba en las tiendas y había ido a hacer la compra?_ Pero sintió alivio al descubrir que el machismo de Edward seguía intacto cuando él la miró y gruñó:

**– ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?**

Bella, haciéndose la inocente, se indicó la horrorosa camiseta de color rosa.

**– ¿Te refieres a esto? Es de la última gira que hice. Si te interesa, podría hacer que te enviaran una. Tengo montones de estas camisetas de todas las tallas en mi casa.**

Edward sonrió débilmente mientras llenaba una copa de vino y se la pasaba.

**–Una oferta muy tentadora, pero creo que voy a pasar. Y ahora, come.**

Bella se sentó y siguiendo la sugerencia de él clavó el tenedor en una pasta con una sencilla salsa a base de anchoas y aceitunas. De postre tomaron uvas heladas y chocolate acompañado del café fuerte que le gustaba a él. A la luz de las velas, Bella comió con apetito mientras las estrellas asomaban por el aterciopelado cielo. Y se sintió mejor. Siguiendo un acuerdo tácito la conversación trató de temas intrascendentes. Edward habló de las aventuras de sus primos gemelos en Nueva York, unos primos que a ella siempre le habían caído bien. Edward le contó que habían estado hablando de hacer una segunda parte de _Mi loco padre griego,_ pero que, al final, lo habían descartado porque no podían soportar la idea de pasar una larga temporada en Hollywood. Bella se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que le apetecía que la velada se prolongara porque, alrededor de la mesa, era fácil olvidar que existía un mundo fuera de la tapia del jardín. Pero ese mundo existía y era complicado. Muy complicado en su caso. Así que apartó la taza de café vacía y miró a Edward.

**– ¿Qué le has dicho a tu madre?**

Edward se encogió de hombros.

**–Le he dicho que vas a ir conmigo al bautizo y que tienes muchas ganas de volver a ver a la abuela. No le he dicho nada más.**

Bella dobló la servilleta y la puso encima de la mesa.

**– ¿Y qué ha dicho ella?**

Edward guardó silencio unos momentos mientras se servía otra taza de café. Como era de esperar, su madre había guardado silencio. Nunca le había parecido bien que se hubiera casado con _«esa inglesa»;_ sobre todo, cuando había tantas mujeres griegas más que dispuestas a casarse con él. Sospechaba que su madre seguía albergando la esperanza de que algún día lo hiciera, ya que no compartía la opinión sentimental de la abuela respecto al divorcio. Sin embargo, él había dejado claro que, se pusiera como se pusiese, Bella iba a acompañarle y le había exigido que se portara con ella con cortesía y consideración, una exigencia a la que su madre había accedido después de clavarle una pensativa mirada.

**–Lo ha aceptado** –respondió Edward.

**– ¿Así sin más, sin poner objeciones?**

Edward arqueó las cejas.

**–Mi madre jamás se atrevería a poner objeciones respecto a cómo vivo mi vida. Al menos, ya no.**

**–O tal vez sea que no se atreve a decirte lo que realmente piensa.**

**–La mayoría de la gente piensa cosas que no se atreve a decir en voz alta, Bella. Por ejemplo, a mí me está pasando en estos momentos.**

Bella se puso en pie.

**–Me parece que ha llegado la hora de irse a la cama.**

**–Buena idea** –los ojos de él brillaron–. **Aunque, por lo que a mí me toca, decepcionante.**

Bella clavó los ojos en su hermoso y duro rostro y pensó en lo fácil que sería si acabaran de conocerse, si ella pudiera permitirse el lujo de responder solo a las exigencias de su cuerpo. Sí, se acercaría a él, le permitiría tomarla en sus brazos y al diablo con las consecuencias. Pero no podía hacerlo. Todavía existía un motivo por el que a veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche con el corazón casi sofocado por una inmensa angustia. Y ese mismo motivo era la causa de que no pudiera dar una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio.

* * *

**OMG! Esto a esto cada vez le queda menos! Que creen que pase?**

**Gracias por cada Alerta/Favorito/RR... No los he contestado porque no tengo mucho tiempo pero si los leeo... **

**El link del Grupo esta en el perfil... Y las invito a las que no lo hayan hecho a que se unan y a que leean las otras Historias que tengo!**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El motor del avión era el único ruido que se podía oír. Edward, en varias ocasiones, había levantado la cabeza de los papeles que estaba examinando para ver si Bella se había dormido. Pero ella continuaba despierta. Estaba sentada ojeando la revista que tenía encima de las piernas, pero él había notado que no había vuelto ni una sola página. _Seguía estando muy pálida, pensó él_. En contraste con el estampado de flores del vestido, la piel se le veía casi transparente, confiriendo a su delicada apariencia un aspecto de extrema fragilidad. Parecía a punto de quebrarse. Pero no, Bella no se quebraba, se recordó a sí mismo. Detrás de esa delicada apariencia se ocultaba una persona fuerte. Bella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido. Volvió a clavar los ojos en el documento, pero las palabras se le juntaron en una nube de blanco y cobrizo. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. La noche anterior habían dicho cosas sobre el aborto que nunca habían dicho antes; no obstante, él seguía sin respuestas a sus dudas. Quizá no hubiera respuestas. Tal vez debiera aceptar lo que pasó sin más. Su matrimonio había parecido condenado al fracaso desde el principio y las circunstancias no ayudaron a que funcionara.

No obstante, eso no le servía de ayuda en la situación en la que se encontraba en el presente. No le ayudaba a dejar de desear a Bella, a apenas poder contenerse para no tocarla ahora que la tenía tan cerca, al alcance de la mano. Bella le había dejado claro que no quería acostarse con él, pero se preguntó si no acabaría cediendo una vez que se encontrara compartiendo el dormitorio con él en Grecia. El ruido del motor cambió y Edward miró por la ventanilla del avión.

**–Mira, vamos a aterrizar** –dijo él.

Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio la isla de Rodas brillar como una joya en medio del mar Egeo. Pensó en el tiempo que hacía que no se entregaba a un placer tan decadente como tumbarse a tomar el sol en una playa.

**– ¿Cuándo has estado aquí por última vez?**

**–Vine a pasar unos días hace un par de meses. He tenido que dedicar la mayor parte del tiempo al trabajo.**

**–Eso no es nada nuevo** –comentó ella irónicamente–. **Es lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo desde que hemos embarcado.**

Los verdes ojos de él brillaron.

**–Lo que tiene una explicación. He tratado de adelantar el trabajo con el fin de no tener que tocarlo durante nuestra estancia aquí.**

Bella se quedó sorprendida.

**–Dios mío** –dijo débilmente–. **¿No me digas que también vas a apagar el móvil por las noches?**

**–Si lo que pretendes es proponer que nos acostemos juntos dalo por hecho.**

**–No era una proposición.**

Edward sonrió.

**–Me lo temía.**

Edward recogió los papeles y los metió en la cartera mientras se juraba a sí mismo que no iba a volver a tocarlos durante la estancia en la isla. Pero era difícil romper las costumbres de toda una vida, llevaba el hábito del trabajo dentro de sí. Apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años cuando su padre murió y él descubrió que el negocio familiar se encontraba en una situación precaria, lo que no había ayudado a la familia a superar la tragedia personal. Y de repente, su mundo cambió por completo. Pero había logrado sacar a flote el negocio. Se había puesto a trabajar sin parar y a conocer el negocio a fondo. Había sudado sangre para ganarse el respeto de los desilusionados empleados de Cullen. Y aunque la mayoría de la gente se habría conformado con sacar a flote a la empresa, él no era como la mayoría de la gente. Él no quería que se le conociera como el hombre que había salvado algo, sino como alguien que había creado algo. Por eso era por lo que había comprado un periódico. La película había sido otra cosa. La película trataba de algo que él llevaba dentro, de su identificación con su herencia griega. La había producido porque le encantaba la historia, no por el dinero que le había procurado y los premios que había ganado. Y Bella lo había comprendido y a ella también le había encantado la película.

**–Estoy intentando aprender a delegar responsabilidades** –dijo él. Y ella volvió la cabeza aún con expresión de sorpresa–. **Félix y Dimitri están deseosos de compartir las responsabilidades, pero me resulta muy difícil dejar el trabajo a otros cuando llevo haciéndolo yo solo tanto tiempo.**

**– ¿De qué tienes miedo?**

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

**– ¿Crees que tengo miedo? ¿Crees que Edward Cullen le tiene miedo a algo?**

**–Bueno... si no tienes miedo, ¿por qué no haces lo que quieres hacer sin más? Déjate más tiempo libre. Disfruta los frutos de tu trabajo** –Bella suavizó la voz–. **¿No me dijiste en una ocasión que no ibas a matarte a trabajar como hizo tu padre?**

Edward se la quedó mirando a los ojos, que parecían tan plateados y fríos como el mercurio. _¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera que trabajaba tanto solo para llenar un vacío que ninguna otra cosa podía llenar, que a veces se agarraba al trabajo como si fuera un salvavidas? _Pero lo suyo no era la introspección. Siempre había preferido la práctica a la teoría.

Edward agarró la mano de ella y le dio la vuelta.

**– ¿Dónde está tu anillo de boda?**

**–En casa.**

**–O quizá lo hayas tirado con el fin de olvidarme. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las ex mujeres amargadas?**

**–No, de hecho, está en mi cómoda, junto a otras joyas que ya no me pongo. Y no estoy amargada, Edward.**

**–Deberías haberlo traído** –Edward acarició un anillo imaginario con la yema de un dedo–. **¿Qué va a pensar mi abuela si no te lo ve puesto?**

**–Sacará sus propias conclusiones.**

**–No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tendremos que buscarte otro.**

Tanto las palabras de Edward como sus caricias la estaban distrayendo, así que decidió apartar la mano con el pretexto de meterla en el bolso para sacar el pasaporte y el monedero. Tras pasar la aduana, a Edward le trataron como a un rey y algunos empleados del aeropuerto le saludaron, ya que le conocían desde pequeño. Bella había olvidado lo encantador que Edward podía llegar a ser y cómo conseguía ganarse a la gente; sobre todo, en su tierra. Poseía la habilidad de integrarse donde estuviera y con diferentes grupos de gente, daba igual que fueran personas de alto rango como conductores de camiones. En una ocasión había logrado evitar una huelga en los astilleros con solo aparecer en el muelle y hablar con el jefe del sindicato mientras se tomaban una taza de café. Fuera de la terminal les esperaba un coche. Edward dio unas indicaciones al conductor y, después de diez minutos de trayecto, ella se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección contraria a la casa.

**–Este no es el camino a tu casa.**

**–Ya lo sé. Primero vamos a ir a la ciudad de Rodas.**

Bella había empezado a ponerse nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ver a la familia de Edward, el retraso no iba a ayudar, solo iba a aumentar su angustia.

**– ¿Para qué?**

**–Ten paciencia, Bella. Disfruta del paisaje y deja que yo me encargue de lo demás.**

Bella lanzó chispas por los ojos. Otra vez haciendo alarde de su dominio machista y ella permitiéndoselo. No obstante, le resultaba aterradoramente fácil acomodarse en el asiento de cuero y pasear la mirada por aquella vista espectacular mientras recorría la carretera. No tardaron en alcanzar la ciudad y, ya que el conductor de Edward demostraba gran habilidad para transitar por las concurridas calles, el coche se detuvo pronto delante de una pequeña joyería. Bella vio el brillo de los metales preciosos y los brillantes a través de los cristales del escaparate y frunció el ceño.

**– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**–Muy sencillo, necesitas un anillo de casada y hemos venido a comprar uno.**

**–No** –declaró ella a la desesperada–. **No vamos a comprar nada.**

Pero el conductor estaba abriéndole la puerta y, si no quería montar un espectáculo, no tenía más alternativa que salir del coche. _¿Cómo podía explicar que no quería ponerse un anillo que representaba una mentira? _No quería nada que hiciera más burla aún de su fallido matrimonio. Pero el Edward controlador y autoritario estaba hablando en griego con el dueño de la joyería que, rápidamente, sacó una bandeja de terciopelo con anillos: unos sencillos, otros con más adornos y todos ellos sumamente caros. _¿Notaba ese hombre su falta de entusiasmo? ¿Se estaría preguntando por qué no resplandecía de felicidad al lado de un hombre así a su lado? ¿Había notado la mueca que ella había hecho cuando Edward comenzó a hacer sugerencias sobre la clase de anillo que ella preferiría? _Pero como ya no podía salir de la tienda con las manos vacías, eligió el más sencillo de los anillos, una simple alianza de oro de dieciocho quilates.

**–Y, por favor, querida, trata de no perder este también** –murmuró Edward en inglés.

Edward agarró la alianza y la deslizó por el dedo de ella. Parpadeó al sentir la automática tensión de su mano. Mientras Edward pagaba con la tarjeta, el dueño de la tienda se fijó en el colgante de plata de la pulsera de ella.

**–Es un colgante precioso** –comentó el joyero.

**–Mi esposa hace joyas** –declaró Edward.

Bella le lanzó una furiosa mirada, pensando que se estaba excediendo. No le gustaba que Edward representara el papel de marido orgulloso de una esposa a la que no iba a volver a ver nunca.

El joyero asintió.

**– ¿Vende sus joyas aquí, en Rodas?**

**–No, solo en Inglaterra** –respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

**– ¿Le gustaría traerme algunas piezas para que las vea? Siempre estoy buscando diseños originales para vender. Los turistas se gastan dinero cuando vienen de vacaciones.**

Bella abrió la boca para explicar que solo estaba allí de visita, pero de nuevo Edward se le adelantó:

**–En estos momentos tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿verdad, cielo?**

A Bella le entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo y decirle que no era su cielo ni su nada. Le entraron ganas de quitarse el anillo del dedo y tirarlo al mostrador, pero era consciente de la importancia de Edward en la vida social de la comunidad y lo respetaba, a pesar de que él no la respetaba a ella. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo iba a arreglárselas para mantener aquella estúpida farsa teniendo en cuenta que él estaba decidido a sacarla de quicio a la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sintió claustrofobia en la pequeña tienda e, intencionadamente, se miró el reloj de pulsera.

**–Creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya** –dijo Bella.

Salieron a la soleada calle y ella estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando un destello blanco la cegó. Un hombre con pantalones vaqueros apareció de repente y comenzó a disparar con la cámara de fotos delante de su cara. Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron perplejos. Después, Edward lanzó unas palabras malsonantes al individuo en cuestión.

**– ¿Qué demonios está haciendo**? –gritó Edward lanzándose hacia la cámara.

Pero aunque se movió con celeridad, el fotógrafo contaba con el elemento sorpresa. Dio un salto rápidamente, se subió a una motocicleta y se alejó a toda prisa de allí.

**– ¡Le voy a seguir!** –exclamó Edward.

Pero Bella le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniéndole.

**– ¿Cómo? ¿A pie? Y, si fueras en el coche, con lo grande que es, jamás le darías alcance.**

Pero Bella estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Hacía mucho que no le ocurría eso y se le había olvidado lo vulnerable que se podía sentir. Algunos turistas, inevitablemente, se habían detenido y estaban sacando sus móviles.

**–Vaya, mira lo que está pasando** –se quejó ella.

**–Entra en el coche** –dijo Edward, empujándola hacia el asiento y metiéndose él también tras ella.

Una vez en marcha, Edward agarró el móvil, hizo una llamada y, al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar en griego en tono irritado. Cuando cortó la comunicación, se volvió hacia ella.

**–Deberíamos haber previsto lo que ha pasado. Lo siento.**

**–Es un poco tarde para sentirlo** –declaró Bella enfadada, haciendo un esfuerzo por no derretirse bajo la mirada de contrición de Edward–. **Han tomado la foto del siglo. Puedo imaginarme el titular del artículo en los periódicos: ****_«Multimillonario griego y su ex comprando un anillo»._**

**–Estupendo, Bella. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca dedicarte a la edición?**

**–No estoy para bromas, Edward. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que alguien podría vernos entrar en una joyería y llamar a los de la prensa?**

**–Por extraño que te parezca, la prensa no es una de mis prioridades en estos momentos. No me paso la vida tratando de esquivarlos.**

**–Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Ahora van a creer que hay algo, cuando no hay nada. ¡Un matrimonio que se está divorciando compra un anillo de boda! ¿Te parece que también vayamos a comprar un vestido de novia y un ramo de flores y posemos delante de los fotógrafos?**

**–Deja de preocuparte** –dijo él, tratando de calmarla–. **Ya lo he arreglado.**

**– ¿Cómo?**

**–Déjalo, yo me encargo de eso.**

A Bella le sorprendió lo corto que se le hizo el trayecto. De repente, la finca Cullen, una maravillosa ciudadela elevada sobre Lindos, la ciudad medieval, apareció a la vista. Pero a pesar de la belleza que la rodeaba, se puso muy tensa cuando el coche atravesó las puertas de la verja y continuó hasta detenerse en el patio principal. Su tensión se debía a que iba a encontrarse con Esme y su relación con ella siempre había sido difícil. La madre de Edward no le tenía aprecio. Evidentemente, tenía algo en contra de las estrellas del pop con un pasado poco recomendable. Nada de lo que ella había hecho le había parecido bien a su suegra, fuera lo que fuese. A pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado por integrarse en aquel aristocrático ambiente griego no había conseguido vencer la inicial hostilidad de Esme hacia ella. Su suegra siempre había pensado que su hijo se había casado con alguien muy por debajo de su clase. Pero eso ya daba igual, pensó Bella. _«Estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo por Alec. Y ya no soy esa mujer que se dejaba intimidar con tanta facilidad»._

**–Bueno, ya hemos llegado** –dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos–. **¿Preparada?**

Bella respiró hondo.

**–Preparada.**

El chófer le abrió la portezuela y Bella puso los pies en el patio central. Al instante la envolvió un aire cálido y fragante. En la distancia, abajo, vio las cristalinas aguas de la bahía de San Nicolás y las colinas que la rodeaban. Olía a pino y a limones y se oía a las cigarras. Se quedó quieta, apreciando la belleza y la t ranquilidad de ese momento en aquella isla griega. La finca llevaba siglos en manos de la familia Cullen, era una propiedad extensa y en expansión. Cada una de las tres propiedades cuyas fachadas estaban cubiertas por buganvillas estaba separada de las otras dos y tenía su propio jardín. Maceteros con flores proporcionaban pinceladas de color y la piscina infinita parecía fundirse con el mar y el cielo en estratos de diferentes tonalidades de azul. Bella se había preguntado con frecuencia cómo sería haber crecido en un lugar tan hermoso como aquel, un lugar tan diferente a la vivienda social en la que ella se había criado, tan distinto como el día y la noche. De repente salió de la casa principal una persona a la que conocía, el sol iluminaba las nuevas hebras plateadas de su cabello. Llevaba un delantal por encima del vestido y a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la mujer se le acercó.

**– ¡Alice!** –exclamó Bella con voz ahogada. Y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones cuando el ama de llaves de Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

Las dos mujeres continuaron abrazándose durante unos momentos, sin hablar. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra. Había sido Alice quien estaba con ella en Londres la noche que había comenzado a sangrar. Había sido Alice quien había llamado al médico y la había acompañado al hospital cuando el dolor se había hecho insoportable. Y nadie había logrado localizar a Edward. Los recuerdos la invadieron. Alice había sido la única persona en la que había podido confiar. El primer aborto natural había sido muy temprano, a las ocho semanas de embarazo, poco más que una menstruación. Pero el segundo había sido diferente. Había depositado esperanzas y sueños en aquel embarazo, y se había asustado mucho al sentir los primeros dolores. No había podido creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo por segunda vez; sobre todo, después de pasar el supuesto periodo de peligro, doce semanas. Pero había ocurrido y no había podido impedirlo. Y había sido el ama de llaves griega la que había estado a su lado durante todo el tiempo, hasta el día siguiente, cuando Edward llegó de un viaje a Oriente. Edward había entrado en la habitación del hospital y ella había visto el vacío en su mirada al decirle que había abortado. Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que la relación entre ambos jamás sería lo mismo.

Se separó de los brazos del ama de llaves y se tomó unos momentos para recuperar la compostura.

**–Alice, qué alegría** –dijo Bella–. No te puedes imaginar lo contenta que estoy de verte otra vez.

**–****_Kyria_**** Bella** –contestó Alice emocionada al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo–. **Has cambiado.**

**–Sí, ya no estoy pelirroja. Pero tú estás igual, tienes un aspecto estupendo.**

**–No, estoy demasiado gorda** –Alice lanzó una carcajada y se tocó el vientre–. **Todo lo contrario que tú.**

Edward lanzó una mirada a la casa principal.

**– ¿Está mi madre en casa?** –preguntó.

**–Ha ido a ver a tu hermana. Ha dicho que volverá para la cena.**

**– ¿Y mi abuela?** –preguntó Edward bajando la voz.

Alice sacudió la cabeza con una expresión más seria.

**–Está muy delicada, pero no tiene dolores** –respondió–. **La enfermera está con ella y tu abuela tiene muchas ganas de ver a su nieto. Bueno, ¿quieren que les prepare una limonada? Les vendrá bien después de un viaje tan largo.**

**–****_Efharisto_** –dijo Edward pasando una mano por la espalda de Bella–. **Venga, Bella, vamos a deshacer las maletas.**

Había sido un roce suave, pero se le erizó la piel y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza mientras seguía a Edward hacia la más lejana de las tres casas con vistas a la bahía. El equipaje ya estaba en la casa cuando llegaron, encima del suelo de mármol. Las blancas paredes y la oscura madera del mobiliario estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Había rosas blancas en uno de los jarrones encima de una mesa de centro, Alice debía de haberlas puesto. La puerta de la casa se cerró tras ellos y Bella, de repente, se sintió presa del pánico. Pensó en el dormitorio principal y le asaltaron recuerdos que quería contener: el olor del sexo y las sábanas arrugadas, la proximidad del cuerpo de Edward.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de decir:

**–Edward, esto es una locura. Me resulta imposible estar aquí.**

**– ¿Por qué?**

**–Sabes perfectamente por qué. No eres tonto, aunque sí muy obstinado a veces.**

Bella se hizo la fuerte para contener el impacto de la mirada desafiante de Edward. _«No me obligues a decirlo»_, rogó ella en silencio. Pero los ojos verdes de Edward continuaban fijos en los suyos y le resultó inevitable.

**–Solo hay una cama** –declaró ella irritada.

**– ¿Y? ¿No hemos venido aquí como matrimonio? Bien, los matrimonios comparten la cama, ¿no? ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar, Bella? ¿Creías que yo iba a quedarme en la casa principal y a dejarte a ti aquí sola?**

**– ¡Podrías hacer lo que cualquier hombre decente haría; es decir, dejarme la cama y dormir en el sofá!**

Edward lanzó una mirada a la pieza de mobiliario que ella estaba indicando con un dedo.

**– ¿Ahí? Vamos, ahí no se puede dormir. Un marido griego duerme en la cama de matrimonio** –los ojos verdes de Edward lanzaron destellos mezcla de burla y promesas–. **Con su esposa.**

Bella se odió a sí misma por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó a la descarada mirada sexual y a semejante declaración machista. Era fácil decirse a sí misma que no debía desearle, pero muy difícil ignorar lo que Edward la hacía sentir. Cuando los ojos de él le recorrían el cuerpo de esa manera era casi imposible reprimir el deseo. Porque seguía deseándole con la misma intensidad de siempre y no sabía qué hacer.

**– ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí, Edward?** –preguntó Bella–. **Me refiero al verdadero motivo. Me dijiste que querías que viniera porque tu abuela quería verme, pero...**

**–Eso es verdad** –la interrumpió Edward fríamente.

**–Pero hay algo más. ¿Te habías imaginado esta escena? ¿Mi reacción al descubrir que iba a compartir la cama contigo?**

Edward se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, sonreía extrañamente.

**–Sí, me la había imaginado** –respondió él despacio–. **Aunque al principio no.**

Bella le miró fijamente, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

**–Continúa.**

Edward alzó los hombros en un gesto de no darle importancia, pero ella notó que estaba tenso.

**–Admito que cuando me presenté en tu casa el otro día solo sentía curiosidad, nada más. Quería ver a la mujer con la que me había casado y lo que la vida le había deparado. Incluso iba decidido a darte los papeles del divorcio. Pero cuando abriste la puerta y...**

Edward no acabó la frase y Bella le miró con extrañeza. Edward no titubeaba nunca y tampoco miraba hacia el techo como si tuviera un problema que no sabía cómo resolver. No, el Edward que ella conocía tenía respuestas para todo.

**– ¿Y qué?** –le instó ella.

**–Me di cuenta de que seguía deseándote **–respondió él simplemente–. **Te deseaba como nunca he deseado a otra mujer, ni antes ni después de ti. Quería abrazarte... y sigo queriéndolo. Cuando te miro ardo en deseo, Bella. Te deseo tanto que casi no puedo pensar. Y eso es justo lo que me está pasando en estos momentos.**

Bella sintió una gran desilusión, porque lo que acababa de decirle Edward no era nada nuevo. Había repetido esas palabras mil veces, para seducirla, cuando ella, furiosa, se había negado a arrojarse a sus brazos. Eran expresiones cargadas de emotividad que Edward utilizaba para conseguir algo que no estaba al alcance de sus manos en ese momento, pero nunca hablaba así en los momentos realmente importantes. Edward no le había dicho nada parecido cuando ella, postrada en la cama del hospital, se había sentido dolorida y vacía y una fracasada como esposa.

**–No podemos** –declaró Bella sin emoción.

**– ¿Por qué no?** –quiso saber él, con los ojos brillándole como dos joyas verdes en la penumbra que a la estancia le procuraban las persianas bajadas–. **¿Por qué no tienes el valor de reconocer que me deseas tanto como yo a ti? Deberías hacerlo, no deberías engañarte a ti misma. Lo que había entre nosotros sigue ahí, no ha desaparecido y no va a desaparecer.**

Bella sintió un ataque de miedo y un aún más fuerte ataque de deseo. El pasado y el presente se fundieron. Pensó en los secretos que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

**–Lo que pasa es que te gustan los desafíos** –declaró ella**–. Lo tienes todo, puedes conseguir lo que quieras. Pero, claro, quieres lo único que se te resiste.**

**–Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con los desafíos** –respondió Edward achicando los ojos al encontrarse con la mirada retadora de ella. Algo primitivo le corría por las venas, un impulso de posesión que no podía detener–. **Pero sí tiene que ver con el hecho de que eres mía y siempre lo has sido. Y nada podrá impedirlo.**

La declaración la excitó incluso más de lo que la espantó. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por unas palabras nacidas más de la lujuria que de un sentido de posesión.

**–No puedo hacerlo** –dijo ella–. **Accederé a compartir la cama contigo si es necesario para salvar a mi hermano, pero eso es todo.**

Con un esfuerzo, Bella trató de ignorar el cosquilleo de sus pezones, lo pesados y sensibles que se habían tornado, como si solo desearan que él se inclinara sobre ellos para besarlos y chuparlos, para atormentarla toda entera con la lengua. Bella tembló mientras trataba de erradicar de su mente las eróticas imágenes que estaba conjurando, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera el fuego que sentía en la entrepierna.

**–Todo ha terminado entre nosotros, Edward** –gimió ella–. **No hay vuelta atrás. Y ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a volver a intimar contigo.**

* * *

**QUEDA MUY POCO! LES GUSTO?**

**¿MEREZCO REVIEW?**

**GRACIAS! **

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 6

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**–Bueno Bella, mi hijo me ha dicho que estás trabajando como orfebre.**

Bella dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y esbozó otra amable sonrisa a pesar de que comenzaban a dolerle las mejillas. Se sentía como sometida a un interrogatorio policial, ya que la madre de Edward no había dejado de someterla a pregunta tras pregunta durante la prolongada cena y su arrogante hijo no se había dignado a echarle una mano. Impecablemente vestida de azul marino y con unas perlas alrededor del cuello, Esme Cullen era una mujer elegante cuyo hermoso rostro lucía siempre una expresión algo perpleja, como si se sintiera decepcionada con la vida. Bella sabía que Esme se había quedado viuda cuando Edward acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y, no por primera vez, se preguntó por qué aquella mujer bilingüe de la alta sociedad no había vuelto a casarse. A menos que fuera una de esas mujeres que solo amaban una vez en la vida. Pero no quiso permitir que sus pensamientos continuaran por esos derroteros. Por tanto, Bella clavó los ojos en el reflejo de las llamas de las velas en la cristalería y la plata mientras se repetía a sí misma que la cena acabaría pronto y lograría escapar. Había intentado responder a las preguntas de su suegra con la mayor cortesía posible, a pesar de haber estado hecha un manojo de nervios al sentarse a la mesa.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que aquella noche Esme se estaba mostrando casi amable y mucho menos aterradora que en el pasado. O quizá lo viera así porque ahora ella había madurado y se dejaba intimidar con menos facilidad. Y, por supuesto, le preocupaba mucho menos no encajar en aquel ambiente y que Edward se avergonzara de ella. No, ya no tenía nada que perder. Bella se volvió hacia Esme Cullen y sonrió.

**–«Orfebre» quizá sea excesivo para describir lo que yo hago** –dijo Bella.

**–Pero haces joyas, ¿no?**

Bella asintió y se llevó las manos a los dos alargados triángulos de plata que colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas.

**–Sí, así es.**

**– ¿Y te gusta?** –le preguntó Esme.

**–Me encanta** –respondió Bella–. **Tengo un pequeño taller en el pueblo donde vivo y me gusta no tener un jefe. Me da una libertad de la que nunca antes había gozado.**

**–Sí, ya me imagino** –Esme Cullen bebió un sorbo de agua–. **Yo, por supuesto, nunca he trabajado, ni antes ni después de mi matrimonio. En mis tiempos no se consideraba apropiado que una mujer trabajara y mucho menos perteneciendo a la familia Cullen, con todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.**

Bella miró a Edward a los ojos. _«Ayúdame»,_ le rogó ella en silencio. Y, con sorpresa, vio comprensión en la mirada de él.

**–A las mujeres de hoy en día les gusta trabajar, ****_mitera_** –dijo él en un tono que podría haber empleado cualquiera que acabara de darse cuenta de que la Tierra era redonda–. **Algunas, por supuesto, trabajan porque lo necesitan, porque su economía lo requiere. Pero otras lo hacen porque llena sus vidas. A algunas mujeres el trabajo es lo que más les importa, lo que les pasa a los hombres desde tiempos inmemoriales. ¿Y quiénes somos nosotros para reprochárselo?**

Bella se preguntó si su propia expresión se hacía eco de la sorpresa que mostraba el rostro de su suegra. Miró a su marido con incredulidad. _¿Edward había expresado una opinión sobre las mujeres que no parecía datar de dos siglos atrás? ¿Y eso procediendo de un hombre obstinado en que su mujer se quedara en casa? _Por aquel entonces, Edward le explicó que tenían demasiado dinero para que ella le quitara el puesto de trabajo a alguien que realmente lo necesitara. Ella había tratado de entenderle, diciéndose a sí misma que se había casado con un griego y que tenía que aceptar las diferencias culturales._ ¿Pero qué hacía una mujer con su tiempo si no trabajaba y tenía sirvientes de sobra para encargarse de las tareas domésticas?_ Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que a ella no le gustaba quedar con amigas para almorzar todos los días o ir de compras.

Por tanto había depositado todas sus esperanzas en ser madre. Y mientras esperaba, en vano, había descubierto que la razón que Edward le había dado tenía menos que ver con su conciencia que con el deseo de controlarla y de tenerla localizada a todas horas. Y ahora... _¿había cambiado de parecer?_ Bella le miró a los ojos y vio una chispa de humor en sus verdes profundidades, como si Edward supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. La perezosa sonrisa de él la azoró y se volvió a su suegra con intención de cambiar de tema de conversación.

**–Siento que tu madre no se encuentre bien** –dijo Bella con voz queda.

Esme Cullen asintió y luego suspiró.

**–Sí, es una pena. Pero ya es mayor y ha tenido una buena vida** –declaró–. **Por supuesto, los que la queremos lo estamos pasando muy mal. Lo único que podemos hacer es procurarle todo lo que necesita y animarla. ¿Vas a ir a verla mañana?**

**–Sí, claro. Me encantará verla** –respondió Bella.

**–Le gustaban mucho tus canciones** –declaró Esme inesperadamente–. **Sobre todo la que habla de un hombre que se marchó.**

**–****_Come Right Back_** –dijo Bella inmediatamente, pero sin atreverse a mirar a Edward. La letra de esa canción parecía tratar justo del insoportable sufrimiento tras su separación.

Cuando acabaron de cenar se sentía de mucho mejor humor que al empezar, a lo que había ayudado la excelente comida y el exquisito vino cosecha de la casa. Estaba satisfecha y con sensación de bienestar. Salieron a la terraza, con vistas a la bahía, a tomar el café. El cielo estaba tan oscuro como un túnel de ferrocarril, pero tachonado por millones de brillantes estrellas. Bella desvió la mirada hacia abajo, a las luces de Lindos y sus reflejos en el mar Egeo, y deseó poder congelar ese momento. Pero después de dar las buenas noches a Esme y encaminarse hacia la casa al lado de Edward, los nervios se le agarraron al estómago. En la casa, fue directamente a cepillarse los dientes y el largo cabello, que siempre le llevaba bastante tiempo. Y cuando salió del baño encontró a Edward delante de la ventana del dormitorio contemplando la vista del mar. Edward se volvió inmediatamente, debía de haberla oído a pesar de que los pies descalzos de ella sobre el suelo de mármol no podían haber hecho ruido. Esbozó una sonrisa al verla cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con un pijama de seda claro, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

**–Has sido muy amable con mi madre esta noche** –comentó él.

Bella parpadeó. No se había imaginado que Edward fuera a decir algo así. _¿Qué se había imaginado que diría?_

**–Parece más... suave que antes.**

**–Sí, así es. Le han ocurrido muchas cosas y ahora, además, es abuela. Creo que el hecho de que su madre se esté muriendo le está haciendo ver las cosas de diferente manera** –Edward se encogió de hombros–. **Es ley de vida. Se ha dado cuenta de que hay que aprovechar el tiempo porque tenemos muy poco.**

Las emotivas palabras de él se le clavaron en el corazón.

**–No, no deberíamos olvidarlo nunca** –dijo Bella.

Edward recorrió el cuerpo de Bella con la mirada. Se había quitado las gafas y se había lavado el rostro. Le pareció increíblemente joven de aspecto. Y muy inocente. A veces le resultaba difícil creer lo dura que había sido la infancia de Bella; sobre todo, en un momento como ese, con aire de haberse criado en un convento y a base de leche y zumo de naranja. El cabello le caía en cascada sobre el pijama y se preguntó qué pensaría Bella si le dijera que el atuendo que había elegido para dormir estaba produciendo el efecto contrario al que se había propuesto que produjera. Porque por modosa que quisiera parecer, Bella exudaba sexualidad por cada poro de su piel.

**– ¿Lista para meterte en la cama?** –preguntó él con sorna.

**– ¿Tú qué piensas?**

**–Me parece que no te gustaría saber lo que pienso. En fin, será mejor que te acuestes. Te daré un tiempo antes de venir a acostarme, así podrás hacerte la dormida. ¿Te parece bien?**

Bella, con el rostro enrojecido, se metió entre las sábanas de algodón egipcio sintiéndose momentáneamente avergonzada de sí misma. _¿Quería Edward hacerla dudar de sí misma? ¿Intencionadamente? ¿Trataba de hacerla creer que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando a ella en esos momentos?_ _¿Había perdido el juicio? ¿Sería, como creía, el fin del mundo si cedía y le permitía hacerle el amor?_ _Sí, sería el fin de su mundo, pensó inmediatamente_. Hacer el amor con Edward la devolvería a un lugar oscuro, un lugar con un futuro incierto y sufrimiento constante.

_«Así que olvídalo», se ordenó a sí misma._

Se quedó tumbada en la cama contando ovejas y escuchando el agua de la ducha del cuarto de baño. Pero quizá estaba más cansada de lo que había pensado porque comenzaron a cerrársele los párpados. Cuando Edward fue a la cama, ella se hallaba en ese agradable estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, y el hundimiento del colchón cuando él se tumbó a su lado no le alarmó tanto como debiera. Pero Edward cambió de postura y entonces ella se dio cuenta de todo el espacio que tomaba, a pesar de que la cama era enorme. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con él y, de repente, le pareció que su espacio había sido invadido por una potente oleada de testosterona. Era algo que impregnaba el aire y la envolvía, y su piel lo absorbió con sensual ardor. Bella contuvo la respiración durante lo que se le antojó una eternidad, allí en la oscuridad, hasta que la voz de él rompió el silencio.

**– ¿Vas a seguir ahí haciéndote la dormida?**

Bella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones.

–**No voy a preguntarte la alternativa que propondrías tú.**

**–Tal vez te sorprendiera la respuesta. Ven aquí** –Edward tiró de ella hacia sí hasta pegar el vientre a las nalgas de Bella, después colocó la mano en su cadera.

Bella, sin convencimiento, trató de cambiar de postura.

**–Déjame.**

**–No le des más importancia de la que tiene, Bella. Relájate. Solo te estoy abrazando, nada más.**

Bella quería decirle que se fuera al otro lado de la cama y que la dejara en paz, pero algo se lo impidió. En realidad, era maravilloso sentir el cálido aliento de él en la espalda y en la nuca, igual que lo era el brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura. Deseó arrimarse más a él, pegarse a su cuerpo como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Pero a ese placer prohibido le acompañaba la confusión. Porque era la primera vez que Edward se limitaba a quedarse así, a abrazarla simplemente y nada más. _¿A qué se debía?_ Cerró los ojos. Su griego marido siempre había tenido muy claro para qué eran las camas de matrimonio, para el sexo. Constantemente. El sexo también había sido maravilloso, eso debía reconocerlo. En realidad, estar allí tumbada al lado de Edward le hacía recordar, inevitablemente, lo extraordinario que había sido.

Hasta después del aborto, por supuesto. A partir de entonces, Edward había evitado toda tentación, había abandonado la cama matrimonial y se había ido a dormir al dormitorio contiguo. La explicación que le había dado era que ella necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, pero, sumida en un intenso dolor y sufrimiento, ella se había sentido abandonada y sola. Pero cuanto más tiempo habían pasado separados, más fácil había resultado seguir así. Hasta el momento en que ella, después de pensarlo bien, llegó a la conclusión de que quizá fuera lo mejor que podía pasar. Desde entonces no había vuelto a acostarse con él. El recuerdo le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca y, de nuevo, trató de separarse de Edward. Pero él no se lo permitió.

**–Relájate** –repitió Edward.

**–No vas a conseguir engañarme con una falsa sensación de seguridad.**

**–No seas tan mal pensada, Bella. No tengo segundas intenciones.**

**– ¿No?**

**–En este momento, no** –Edward le acarició suavemente la cintura por encima del pijama–. **Dime, ¿te ha gustado la cena?**

**– ¿Qué de la cena? ¿El delicioso plato de ****_bourekakia_**** y ****_tiropita_**** o tu sorprendente declaración sobre el tema de las mujeres casadas que trabajan?**

Edward continuó moviendo el dedo despacio. Ella creyó oírle suspirar.

**–Nunca debí obligarte a que dejaras tu profesión** –dijo Edward.

Bella abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad logró ver las siluetas del mobiliario.

**–Ninguna persona puede impedirle a otra hacer algo si realmente quiere hacerlo.**

**–Pero yo te di un ultimátum** –dijo él–. **Dejé muy claro que no toleraría que mi esposa trabajara.**

**–Tal vez no estuvieras tan equivocado** –contestó Bella pronunciando despacio las palabras–. **Nuestro matrimonio no habría sobrevivido si yo hubiera seguido mi carrera de cantante en solitario. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de ello. Pero lo que sí me dolió fue la forma como me lo dijiste.**

**– ¿Cómo te lo dije?**

Las palabras de Edward parecieron llenar la habitación. Era una pregunta que, en el pasado, él jamás habría formulado; sin embargo, la situación en la que se hallaban no era normal. No, nadie podría decir que fuese normal. La oscuridad le confirió valor para contestar con sinceridad:

**–Me hablaste como si yo fuera... como si fuera un objeto en lugar de una persona** –respondió Bella–. **Como si fuera una persona cuya misión en la vida era simplemente servirte de adorno, como si mis sentimientos no contaran para nada. Como si pudieras borrar de un plumazo mi carrera como cantante. Solo pensabas en ti, Edward, solo en ti.**

Edward respiró hondo y después lanzó un suspiro. Sintió el cuerpo de Bella ponerse tenso y le sobrevino una oleada de arrepentimiento. Había estado ciego. _¿Era demasiado tarde para decírselo? ¿Para decirle a Bella que se había comportado así porque no sabía otra forma de comportarse?_

**–Tenía mis ideas sobre el matrimonio** –dijo él–. **Unas ideas que esperaba que, como mi esposa, compartieras conmigo.**

**–Sí, eso ya lo sé. Lo que querías era una mujer sumisa, Edward. Querías una mujer que te dijera que sí a todo; sin embargo, no podrías haber elegido peor candidata que yo para eso. Yo me crié de un modo muy diferente al tuyo, alcancé el éxito empezando desde abajo y cuidé de mis hermanos y de mí misma toda la vida. Siempre había sido independiente. Y, de repente, apareces tú y esperas que me convierta en una persona dependiente.**

**–Quería cuidar de ti** –dijo Edward.

**–No. Querías meterme en una jaula. Una jaula muy bonita, eso no voy a negarlo, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo. Al principio ni siquiera lo noté por lo entusiasmada y embelesada que estaba contigo. Si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a vivir en una cueva al fondo del jardín creo que te habría dicho que sí.**

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto por cómo había hablado Bella de sí misma, como si no pudiera creer que se hubiera comportado de esa manera. Como si no pudiera creer haberle adorado. En el pasado.

**–Yo nunca había estado enamorado** –declaró Edward**–. Nunca había estado casado. Lo único que sabía era que a las esposas se las trataba con cierta reverencia.**

En la oscuridad, Bella esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

**–Reprimir la espontaneidad y el talento de alguien no es reverencia, Edward, sino control. Tal vez deberías enfrentarte a la realidad y aceptar que no te va la vida de casado... o quizá deberías casarte con una mujer más convencional que yo, una mujer a la que le guste que la manipulen.**

Edward hundió la boca en los cabellos de ella y sus palabras salieron ahogadas por aquella sedosa suntuosidad.

**–Lo siento, Bella. ¿Me crees?**

Bella tragó saliva. La oscuridad pareció enfatizar el prolongado silencio. Todo sería más fácil si no le creyera, si pensara que Edward estaba diciendo aquello por conveniencia. Pero conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que hablaba en serio.

**–Sí, te creo** –respondió Bella por fin.

**– ¿Y podrás perdonarme?**

Bella cerró los ojos. Esa pregunta era más difícil de contestar. El perdón era complicado. Cuando se perdonaba se hacía un vacío en el lugar ocupado por la ira. Y entonces... _¿con qué se reemplazaba?_ Pero no podía continuar oponiéndose a él por el simple hecho de que estaba asustada de sus propios sentimientos.

**–Sí** –susurró ella.

No obstante, se apartó de Edward, no quería que la malinterpretase y que se tomara ese perdón como una luz verde para el sexo. Edward, frustrado al verla apartarse de él, se puso tenso. Bella no solo se había apartado de él físicamente, sino que también había levantado una barrera psicológica entre los dos. Le costó un esfuerzo ímprobo, pero se limitó a darle un beso en el hombro y también él se dio la vuelta. Nunca había hecho nada así en la vida, renunciar a lo que quería. Renunciar a lo que, en lo más profundo de su ser, pensaba que era suyo. Con un gruñido quedo, fue al otro extremo de la cama. Pero tardó en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui les dejo el nuevo Capi... espero les guste... Solo le quedan 2 capitulos mas y el epilogo...**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil... Son bienvenidas..**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 7

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Con la ducha de agua fría, Edward trató de apagar el ardor de su cuerpo, un ardor nacido de un deseo tan fiero que amenazaba con hacerle estallar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que los finos chorros le cayeran por el rostro, pero nada podía hacerle olvidar que acababa de pasar una noche entera en la cama con su esposa. Y no le había puesto un solo dedo encima. Había permanecido tumbado despierto, ocasionalmente sintiendo el roce de la seda del pijama de ella y, en esos momentos, las ganas de aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo habían sido sobrecogedoras. Había tenido que resistir el impulso de hundir los dedos en aquellos espesos cabellos, cubrirle los labios con los suyos y besarla hasta romper todas las defensas de Bella.

Lanzó un gruñido y una maldición en griego.

Se preguntó si vería algún cambio en la actitud de ella aquel día, si las confesiones mutuas hechas al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche la habrían hecho cambiar de actitud. Bella debía de haber utilizado el segundo baño porque cuando volvió al dormitorio con una toalla atada a la cintura ella ya no estaba en la cama. Una mujer sabia, pensó con ironía. Tal y como él se sentía en esos momentos, Bella no habría estado a salvo con él. Edward se vistió y, al salir a la terraza, la vio sentada a la mesa. Bella llevaba un sencillo vestido de algodón y la cola de caballo le acariciaba la espalda. En la mesa había una cafetera, yogur griego y una bandeja con frutas. Alzó la vista al oírle aproximarse y, aunque las gafas de sol ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos, vio que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

**–Qué escena doméstica tan enternecedora** –comentó él.

**–He ido a la casa principal y Alice me ha dado esto** –explicó ella a la defensiva como respuesta al modo arrogante en que él enarcó las cejas**–. Me ha parecido buena idea desayunar aquí mirando al jardín, que está precioso, por cierto.**

Edward se sentó a la mesa y aceptó la taza que ella le ofreció.

**–Supongo que mi madre pensaba que íbamos a desayunar con ella en su casa, pero, si quieres jugar a ser una mujer de su casa, conmigo no hay problema.**

**–Lo que quiero es algo de independencia** –declaró ella con firmeza, disgustada por el hecho de que Edward se estuviera comportando como si pensara que ella iba con segundas intenciones, lo que no era cierto. _¿Acaso no lo había dejado bien claro la noche anterior?–._ **Además, estoy segura de que Esme prefiere no tenerme allí todo el tiempo. Pero, por favor, no te preocupes por mí y dedícate a tus cosas. Estoy bien sola.**

Edward sonrió mientras rellenaba de café las dos tazas.

**–Me gusta estar así** –declaró él–. **Es como en los viejos tiempos.**

Ella no contestó inmediatamente porque la situación no se parecía en nada a los viejos tiempos. Aquella mañana se había despertado desorientada, consciente de que había pasado la noche entera en la cama con Edward, pero él no la había tocado. O sí, sí la había tocado. Lo había hecho de forma muy distinta a como era su costumbre. La había abrazado. Nada más. Con más ternura que sexualidad. Y además la había escuchado y había hecho un esfuerzo por dar una explicación a su comportamiento dominante y controlador. _¿No se daba cuenta Edward de la confusión que le producía eso?_

Le lanzó una rápida mirada.

**Alice también me ha dicho que puedo ir a ver a tu abuela después del desayuno.**

**–Bien**.

Bella vio la tensión que, de repente, asomó a las facciones de Edward.

**–Espero que no tenga dolores.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

**–Los médicos le dan calmantes y, al menos, puede estar en casa y todos la cuidamos **–Edward dejó la taza de café en la mesa–. **La última vez que vine fue cuando empezó a preguntar por ti. Ya sabes que te tiene aprecio, Bella. Le gustas mucho.**

Bella le miró a los ojos, increíblemente enternecida por lo que acababa de decirle. Siempre le había tenido cariño a la _ghiaghia_ de Edward. Ella no había conocido a ninguno de sus abuelos, ni paternos ni maternos, quizá fuera por eso por lo que disfrutaba de la compañía de la anciana matriarca griega. Le había encantado oír anécdotas de la lejana infancia en la isla de aquella mujer y de su feliz matrimonio.

**– ¿Qué te dijo?**

Edward la miró reflexivamente antes de contestar:

**–Dijo que yo era muy listo, pero que a veces podía ser muy tonto. Y dijo que fui tonto al dejar que te fueras.**

**–Edward **–Bella, angustiada, alzó la voz–, **no quiero mentirle.**

**–No te pido que lo hagas. Pero... ¿crees que podrás dar la impresión de que aún te importo algo?**

Bella le sostuvo la mirada. Ojalá Edward hubiera dicho eso con su acostumbrada arrogancia, una arrogancia nacida de saber que a ninguna mujer le era indiferente. Pero no lo había dicho así. Se había mostrado casi... vulnerable. El melocotón que tenía en el plato, sin tocar, parecía estarla mirando. Quizá Edward se sentía vulnerable, o lo más parecido a ese estado siendo la clase de hombre que era. Su abuela se estaba muriendo y ella sabía que debía apoyarle. Se lo debía porque le había querido en el pasado y se había casado con él. Sí, estaría a su lado. Impulsivamente, Bella se levantó, alargó el brazo y le acarició el oscuro cabello.

**–No te preocupes, soy lo suficientemente buena actriz como para aparentar que aún me importas** –Bella sonrió.

Pero algo cambió en el ambiente. Algo que ella había dicho y que había disgustado a Edward porque, de repente, Edward se puso en pie y ella se sintió intimidada por su amenazadora presencia.

**– ¿Suficientemente buena actriz?** –repitió él–. **¿Estás segura?**

Entonces, tomándola por sorpresa, Edward la estrechó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con frenesí. Exploró su boca con labios duros, con ardor. Ese hombre, que había yacido en la cama castamente a su lado durante toda la noche, ahora se mostraba como en sus mejores tiempos. La apretó con más fuerza, pegándosela al cuerpo. Y ella sintió las caderas de Edward contra las suyas y, en el vientre, la fuerza de su erección. Sintió la insistente punzada de deseo en el centro de su feminidad, un ardor que clamaba por ser satisfecho. Edward le puso una mano en un pecho y ella gimió, retorciéndose con lujuria mientras él jugueteaba con uno de sus erguidos pezones. Inquieta, movió las caderas en una silenciosa invitación. Quería que él deslizara la mano por debajo del vestido y le tocara ese lugar húmedo y expectante. Dudó en tocarle, acariciarle como a él le gustaba, tomarle en la mano y acariciar el sedoso miembro hasta hacerle gemir algo en su lengua nativa con voz pastosa. Sin embargo, algo le impidió iniciar ese grado de intimidad, ya que Edward lo interpretaría como un gesto de debilidad. Pero... _¿por qué Edward se estaba controlando? ¿Por qué no la empujaba hacia el interior de la casa, la hacía tumbarse en el suelo de mármol y tomaba posesión de ella sin más ceremonias, como un macho en celo?_ De hacerlo, ella le aceptaría porque su cuerpo le deseaba tanto que casi le dolía. Pero Edward no hizo eso, sino que apartó el rostro del de ella y la miró con unos ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión. Y aunque ella vio que le temblaban las manos, cuando Edward habló lo hizo con voz tranquila y relajada.

**–Bella, debo admitir que como actriz eres muy convincente, a pesar de que no hay público. ¿No tengo razón?**

Bella se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa. Una trampa estúpida. Se había puesto en evidencia, había demostrado que todavía le deseaba físicamente. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdadera razón de que su respuesta hubiera sido tan apasionada.

Y esa razón era que aún estaba enamorada de su marido.

**–Bueno, venga, vamos a ver a la ****_ghiaghia_** –dijo Edward con determinación.

Bella le pidió cinco minutos para arreglarse, tiempo que empleó para atusarse el pelo y alisarse el vestido. Después, caminaron en silencio mientras cruzaban el patio lateral de la casa, el lugar donde habían cenado la noche anterior. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando entró en el amplio dormitorio con las cortinas echadas donde la abuela de Edward se encontraba. A veces, Bella se alegraba de haber tenido una infancia difícil, y esa era una de ellas. De pequeña había visto cosas que ningún niño debería ver, cosas espeluznantes y brutales, pero en ese momento pensó que no había nada tan brutal e inevitable como la muerte. Al igual que su hija, Elizabeth había sido una gran belleza, pero su exquisita osamenta estaba cruel y finamente cubierta por una piel arrugada del color de la cera. Sus antaño vivaces ojos estaban apagados por la morfina y su cuerpo parecía haber encogido hasta el límite de lo posible entre las sábanas blancas. La anciana fijó los ojos en la pareja que acababa de entrar en la habitación y frunció el ceño, como buscando en la memoria. Por fin, una débil sonrisa le iluminó el rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Bella. Movió los huesudos dedos en un intento de levantar la mano a modo de saludo. Bella se acercó a ella inmediatamente. Quería abrazarla, pero consciente de la fragilidad de la anciana, se agachó, le tomó la mano y le besó la hundida mejilla.

**–****_Ghiaghia_** –susurró Bella–. **Soy yo, Bella.**

**–Bella** –la matriarca griega pareció agitada y Bella miró a la enfermera, que asintió. Entre las dos mujeres ayudaron a la abuela de Edward a incorporarse ligeramente en la cama, recostándola contra las almohadas. **Me alegro mucho de verte.**

**–Y yo a ti. Oh, ****_ghiaghia_** –a Bella se le quebró la voz–. **Siento... mucho que estés enferma.**

Durante un momento, Elizabeth la miró con humor y algo de tristeza asomando a sus ojos.

**–Esto nos pasa a todos** –respondió con voz suave Elizabeth.

**–Sí** –aún con la mano de la anciana en la suya, Bella se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama–. **¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

Elizabeth respiró hondo antes de contestar.

**–Que quieras a mi nieto** –respondió la mujer casi sin aliento–. **Él te quiere mucho.**

Bella se asustó momentáneamente. Estaba allí porque Edward había querido que estuviera y sabía exactamente por qué. Era evidente que Elizabeth había querido decirle eso y no había palabras más poderosas que las que se pronunciaban en el lecho de muerte. Pero Bella también era consciente de que no podía mentir, mucho menos en un momento tan crucial. No obstante, lo más ridículo de todo era que no necesitaba mentir, que lo que iba a decir le salía del fondo del corazón. Se alegraba de que Edward estuviera al otro extremo de la habitación y no pudiera oír el susurro de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

**–Quiero a Edward más que a nadie en el mundo, ****_ghiaghia_** –respondió Bella–. **Por favor, créeme.**

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual Bella se preguntó si Elizabeth la había oído o si, por el contrario, se había quedado dormida. Pero los dedos de la anciana le apretaron la mano al tiempo que sonreía débilmente. La respiración de Elizabeth se hizo más trabajosa y después se quedó dormida, pero Bella no se movió de donde estaba. Permaneció allí un largo rato, en silencio, mientras los recuerdos volaban por su mente. Pensó en Elizabeth de recién casada y luego de madre. Pensó en la rapidez con que pasaba la vida. No se dio cuenta de que Edward había cruzado la estancia y se había acercado hasta que él le puso una mano en el hombro.

**–Vámonos** –dijo Edward.

Había ternura en su voz y también en la mano que la ayudó a levantarse. Entonces, Edward ocupó el espacio que ella había dejado vacío, al lado de la cama, y se agachó para besar a su abuela en la frente. Y Bella pudo sentir su terrible dolor. Fuera de la habitación el día era luminoso, quizá demasiado, la intensa belleza proporcionaba un exquisito contraste con lo que acababa de presenciar. Se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer, y, cuando Edward, a sus espaldas, la abrazó, ella no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Se apoyó contra él, respiró su aroma y se permitió que Edward le traspasara su fuerza. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, tal vez solo unos minutos, pero, cuando ella fue a apartarse, Edward la hizo girar y la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

**–Gracias** –le dijo.

**–Me he alegrado mucho de verla. Tu abuela es una mujer excepcional.**

A Bella se le ocurrió, de repente, que Edward estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, auténticos sentimientos... y el resentimiento comenzó a aflorar en ella. Porque Edward no había parecido sentir nada cuando ella abortó.

**–Bella, ¿te pasa algo?**

Bella tragó saliva. No podía seguir culpándole por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Suponía que él había reaccionado según su personalidad, igual que ella había hecho. El problema era que no habían estado unidos en su dolor.

**–Bella, tenemos que pensar en qué vamos a hacer hoy. Estás muy pálida, así que yo creo que necesitas que te dé un poco el sol. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la isla? ¿En moto?**

Bella le miró con expresión de susto.

**–No estarás utilizando esa vieja moto que tanto te gustaba, ¿verdad?**

**–No, tengo una nueva. Mucho más cómoda que la vieja. La moto es la única forma de ir por la isla.**

**–No, no lo es.**

**–Vamos, reconoce de una vez que, en el fondo, te gusta.**

Bella vio humor en su mirada y se dijo a sí misma que eso era muy peligroso. Una persona con sentido común se pondría el bikini, bajaría a la piscina y pasaría el día leyendo. Pero entonces pensó en Elizabeth. Pensó en una isla a la que había echado de menos y en aquel hermoso día que nunca se iba a repetir.

**–Está bien** –dijo Bella–. **¿Por qué no?**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no montaba en motocicleta, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido en la isla, justo antes de quedarse embarazada, antes de someterla a una intensa presión y de comenzar a tratarla como si fuera de porcelana, haciéndola consciente de la importancia que la familia atribuía a que tuviera un hijo. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta, se puso el casco y se acopló en el asiento detrás de Edward.

**– ¿Adónde quieres ir?** –preguntó él volviendo la cabeza.

**–Me da igual. Sorpréndeme.**

**–De acuerdo** –respondió él.

Edward puso en marcha la moto y cruzó la puerta de la verja que se abría por medio de un dispositivo electrónico. Salieron a la carretera y una súbita sensación de libertad se apoderó de ella mientras bajaban la colina. Bella notó que Edward estaba evitando la concurrida carretera que bordeaba la costa y se preguntó si él iba a llevarla a la famosa acrópolis de Lindos, con sus monumentales escaleras y vistas a la bahía de San Pablo, considerada una de las más bellas de toda Grecia. Pero eso sería una sorpresa desagradable porque había sido el lugar donde Edward se le había declarado y le había pedido que fuera su esposa, un día inolvidable y romántico lleno de promesas de futuro. Y una sobrecogedora sensación de alivio la invadió al ver que Edward elegía una carretera que conducía al interior y que atravesaba Laerma, un diminuto pueblo de montaña, para salir a la carretera de Profila.

La moto de Edward era muy potente, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que él estaba teniendo en cuenta su miedo a la velocidad porque evitó correr como acostumbraba. Así ella pudo disfrutar de las espectaculares vistas que la isla le ofrecía, una isla de la que los antiguos griegos decían que era más bonita que el sol. El problema de la motocicleta era que estaban muy juntos, pensó Bella. Demasiado. El pasajero tenía que agarrarse a la cintura del conductor y pegarse a él. Se le había presentado una razón para tocar a su marido y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Todo era un asalto a sus sentidos: la belleza de la isla, la sensación de libertad, la proximidad de su cuerpo al de él. Y tampoco podía negar que el pálpito de la máquina entre las piernas la estaba haciendo pensar en cosas en las que no debía. Después de recorrer unos treinta kilómetros, Edward paró la moto en una polvorienta carretera próxima al monasterio de Moni Thari. Entonces, volvió la cabeza.

**– ¿Te apetece visitar el monasterio?**

Bella había estado allí con anterioridad. En realidad, había pocos lugares de la isla que no hubiera visitado, pero ese día le pareció apropiado para entrar en aquel lugar espiritual y pensar en Elizabeth.

**–Sí, mucho.**

Edward aparcó la moto cerca del monasterio y entraron en él. El espesor de los antiguos muros protegía el interior del calor de fuera y el silencio pareció filtrarse por la piel de ella y llenarla de una extraña sensación de paz. Pero al detenerse a contemplar los exquisitos frescos, Bella se dio cuenta del estado emocional en el que se encontraba. Sentía profundamente la presencia de Edward a su lado, con el casco de la moto bajo el brazo. Con el cabello revuelto y ropa deportiva tenía un aspecto relajado. Pero daba igual lo que llevara porque siempre atraía la atención. Vio cómo un par de hermosas mujeres suecas se lo quedaban mirando. Sí, siempre era así, las mujeres, en cuanto veían a Edward, lo deseaban. Sin embargo, no había nada que indicara que el hombre que estaba absorto contemplando los frescos era un multimillonario con influencia en todo el mundo. Edward parecía... un griego. Después del monasterio fueron a Laerma. Allí, en el pueblo, se detuvieron a beber algo. Se sentaron en la terraza de un pequeño restaurante a la sombra de los árboles. El dueño salió a saludar a Edward y le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo, tratándole como a un amigo. Resultó serlo y Edward se lo presentó. El dueño del restaurante se llamaba Aro. Después de servirles café, agua y aceitunas, Aro entró en el restaurante y al cabo de poco tiempo salió con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en la mano que le dio a Edward.

**–****_Efharisto_** –dijo Edward inclinando la cabeza ligeramente al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada al interior del restaurante.

**_–Parakalo_** –Aro le lanzó una mirada interrogante–. **¿****_Ine simantiko_****?**

**–****_Ne_****.**

Bella esperó a terminar las bebidas y, cuando iban de vuelta caminando hasta donde habían dejado la moto, preguntó:

**– ¿Qué te ha dicho Aro?**

**–Me ha preguntado si se trataba de algo importante.**

**– ¿Y tú le has dicho que sí?**

Edward sonrió antes de responder.

**–Muy bien, Bella, tu griego está mejorando, ya sabes cómo es «sí» en este idioma. **

**–Muy gracioso. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que hay en la bolsa de plástico?**

**–Sí.**

**– ¿Qué es?**

Edward se dio una palmada en uno de los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros.

**–Una película.**

**– ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?**

Edward la miró, tentado de recordarle que ya no era su mujer y que, por lo tanto, no debía creerse con derecho a los privilegios de una esposa. Pero los ojos verdes con matices grises de ella le hicieron capitular.

**–Me sorprende que no lo hayas adivinado. ¿Te acuerdas de las fotos que nos sacaron a la salida de la joyería?** –Edward esbozó una sonrisa triunfal–. **Pues aquí tengo el film, en el bolsillo.**

Bella parpadeó.

**– ¿Quieres decir que te has hecho con él?**

**–Por supuesto. Ya te dije que lo arreglaría. Hablé con Aro y él, a su vez, habló con uno de sus hijos para que se hiciera con él.**

Bella recordó la breve conversación telefónica que Edward había mantenido con alguien en el coche.

**– ¿Y el fotógrafo ha dado el film así sin más, sin poner objeciones?**

**–Algo así** –Edward sonrió débilmente–. **Digamos que le hizo una oferta que... el fotógrafo no pudo rechazar.**

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Por una parte, pensaba que la reacción de Edward había sido excesiva; por otra, le estaba agradecida ya que esas fotos podrían haberle creado problemas. Cuando volviera a Devon, lo que menos deseaba era reavivar los cotilleos sobre su relación con Edward. Además, debía reconocer que le atraía el poder y la autoridad de él. _¿No se peleaba a veces con él simplemente por pelearse?_ Tal vez una de sus características era que no estaba acostumbrada a que la protegiera un hombre.

**–Gracias** –respondió Bella.

**–De nada** –le contestó él–. **Al menos ya no tienes por qué temer que unas imágenes fotográficas establezcan una unión entre ambos.**

**– ¡Debes de haberme leído el pensamiento!**

**–Sí, debo de habértelo leído.**

Edward se dio cuenta de que el intercambio de palabras estaba enmascarando la tensión que crecía entre los dos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se excitaba. Se empezó a excitar en el momento en que ella, después de subirse a la moto, se agarró a su cintura. Por el espejo retrovisor se fijó en los desnudos muslos de Bella. Cerró los ojos brevemente al sentir los senos de ella en la espalda cuando arrancó la moto y le pareció que se asemejaba mucho a una tortura. De haber estado con otra mujer se habría parado en uno de los muchos recónditos lugares por los que pasaron en el camino de vuelta, habría aparcado la moto detrás de algunos matorrales, la habría agarrado y la habría tumbado en el suelo. Pero con ella... no le daría tiempo a quitarle el vestido y, además, las agujas de los pinos podrían dañarle la pálida y sensible piel. No le daría tiempo más que a quitarle las bragas y a perderse en las profundidades de su líquido calor. Las imágenes que su mente evocó eran tan intensas que se desvió ligeramente de la carretera, sobre todo al imaginarse el dulce momento de la penetración.

**– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward!**

La exclamación de advertencia de Bella le sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole volver a la realidad, y aminoró la velocidad.

**– ¿Qué pasa?**

**– ¡Estás conduciendo como un loco!**

**–Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a ir en moto con alguien atrás.**

**–Eso no es una disculpa. Concéntrate, por favor.**

**–Lo intentaré.**

Pero... _¿cómo iba a concentrarse con Bella pegada a él?_ Se le pasó por la cabeza decirle que no era necesario que le apretara tanto con los muslos; sin embargo, le gustaba demasiado como para decírselo. Realizaron el resto del trayecto sin más incidentes y, cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron a Alice con unas mujeres en el jardín colocando farolillos en los árboles. También habían puesto allí fuera unas mesas alargadas y adornadas con guirnaldas.

Edward ayudó a Bella a bajarse de la moto.

**–Mi hermana se está tomando el bautizo muy en serio **–observó él con ironía–. **Ah, y otra cosa, va a venir luego con la niña para que la conozcas. Supongo que debería habértelo dicho.**

Bella se quedó inmóvil de repente. Debería haberse imaginado que ocurriría algo así, pero la sorpresa le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Trató de sonreír, pero no fue convincente porque Edward la agarró cuando ella se volvió para alejarse.

**–Bella, ¿qué pasa?**

**–No es nada.**

Bella le apartó la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero oyó los pasos de Edward a sus espaldas y no podía hacer nada por impedirle que la siguiera. Bella entró en la casa y oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de Edward.

**– ¡Por favor, Bella, di algo!**

**–Ya te he dicho que no es nada.**

**–Sé qué te pasa algo **–insistió Edward con genio–. **¿Cómo voy a poder ayudarte si no sé qué es lo que te pasa?**

Bella se lo quedó mirando un momento, pensando que ojalá el corazón no le latiera con tanta fuerza.

**–No puedes ayudarme, Edward** –respondió ella encolerizada–. **Nadie puede ayudarme.**

**– ¿Es por lo de la niña?**

**– ¿Tú qué crees?** –preguntó ella, con todo lo que había estado reprimiendo listo para salir a borbotones–. **¿Es que nunca piensas en cómo habría sido nuestro hijo? Nuestro hijo, Edward. Ahora tendría dos años. ¿Te lo imaginas? Ahora estaría corriendo por ahí, con sus ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo, como su padre. Estaría dándole patadas a un balón en el jardín...**

**– ¡Para!** –exclamó Edward con voz ahogada.

**– ¿No querías que te dijera lo que me pasaba?** –preguntó ella–. **Pues te lo estoy diciendo, te estoy diciendo lo que me pasa. Ahora ya pienso mucho menos en eso, pero al principio era horrible, pensaba en ello las veinticuatro horas del día. El sentimiento de pérdida era espantoso. ¿Realmente quieres saber cómo me sentía, Edward, estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?**

Edward nunca la había visto así. Nunca había visto a Bella tan vulnerable. Era extraño, ya que Bella siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte. Igual que él, tenía que serlo. Tal vez incluso fuera más fuerte que él por todos los obstáculos que había tenido que superar desde la infancia.

Edward asintió.

**–Sí, dímelo.**

Las palabras le salieron a Bella sin contención:

**–Cada madre que pasaba por la calle con un cochecito se me clavaba como un puñal en el corazón. ¿Te acuerdas de la ropa de bebé que compré?** –Bella respiró hondo–. **Pues no dejaba de mirarla y de pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Acabé llevándola a una tienda de beneficencia y no te puedes imaginar lo que sentí en aquel momento, fue horrible.**

**–Podrías haber guardado la ropa** –dijo Edward–. **Podríamos haber intentado otra vez tener un niño.**

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y sacudió la cabeza.

**– ¿Cómo, si después de que abortara no querías acercarte a mí? No podías soportar tocarme... porque te había fallado. ¡No había logrado darte un heredero para la continuación de la dinastía Cullen!**

Edward quiso responder, pero él, que siempre sabía qué decir, no encontró palabras en el vocabulario que pudieran expresar lo que quería decir.

**–Yo no podía...**

**– ¡No podías soportar tocarme!** –repitió ella–. **¡Eso es y nada más!**

**–Porque no sabía cómo consolarte** –dijo Edward–. **No sabía qué decir. Y sigo teniendo dificultad para decir lo que siento.**

El obvio pesar de él se le clavó en el corazón. La hizo desear consolarle, pero sabía que no podía derrumbarse. Los dos debían afrontar los hechos.

**–En ese caso, deja que lo diga yo por ti. La primera vez que aborté, fue a las pocas semanas de quedarme embarazada y todavía no nos habíamos hecho del todo a la idea. Pero la segunda vez fue a las diecinueve semanas de embarazo y fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida; sin embargo, me dio la impresión de que era como si todo el mundo quisiera olvidar lo que había pasado. Todos se comportaban como si nada.**

Edward se sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado. Le temblaban las manos mientras la miraba.

**–Por Dios, Bella.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejarse afectar por la expresión de compasión de él, que no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

**–Todo el mundo diciéndote que lo superarías, que se podía tener otro hijo. Como si se tratara de un abrigo que una se deja olvidado en un tren y que se puede solucionar fácilmente comprándose otro.**

Se hizo un profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por la trabajosa respiración de ella.

**–¿Por qué no me dijiste esto en su momento?** –quiso saber Edward–. **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**–¿Cuándo?** –respondió ella–. **Tú te pusiste a trabajar como si fuera lo único que te importaba y te mudaste a otra habitación. Tu desilusión era más que evidente, casi ni me mirabas.**

Por primera vez, Edward vio cómo había interpretado ella su comportamiento. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su incapacidad para expresar lo que sentía había sido un factor importante para explicar el distanciamiento entre ambos y la brecha que se había abierto entre los dos.

**–Sí, estaba desilusionado, eso no puedo negarlo** –respondió Edward–. **Supongo que me porté así porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, era mi forma de superar la crisis. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y apoyarte, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo cuando yo también estaba destrozado por dentro?**

A Bella le temblaron los labios porque era lo más triste que él le había dicho. Nunca había sentido el dolor de su separación tan profundamente ni tampoco el deseo de que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

Un sollozo le subió por la garganta.

**–Oh, Edward...** –dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

Notó el modo en que la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba y le vio sacudir la cabeza antes de abrazarla con emoción. La boca de Edward se apretó contra la suya y sintió su deseo. Abrió los labios a ese fiero asalto, se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso. Edward le agarró el rostro como un poseso, como si no pudiera saciarse de ella. Las gafas se le cayeron al suelo, pero no le importó. No le importaba nada porque Edward la estaba empujando hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de besarla. Y apenas podía respirar cuando Edward separó los labios de los suyos y la tumbó en la cama. Bella supuso que Edward estaba dándole tiempo para que decidiera si quería continuar o no. De no ser así, _¿Por qué se había quedado de pie, desabrochándose despacio el cinturón, sin dejar de mirarla?_ Edward se quitó la camiseta blanca y cerró los ojos brevemente antes de bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones. Después, se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y los calzoncillos. De repente le vio completamente desnudo, acercándose a ella, que lo esperaba en la cama.

**–Bella** –dijo Edward.

Bella sintió la dureza de los muslos de Edward al inclinarse sobre ella y acariciarle los labios con los suyos. A pesar de ver lo excitado que estaba, notó que parecía decidido a demostrarle que podía controlarse mientras le desabrochaba el vestido. Observó que se le oscurecían los ojos al verle el sujetador y las bragas, y entonces ella ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Alzó los brazos y agarró el duro miembro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le tocaba... tanto tiempo que no le había visto completamente desnudo...

**–Vuélvete para que pueda quitarte este maldito vestido** –dijo Edward.

Al parecer, Edward estaba perdiendo el control porque, de repente, le arrancó el vestido bruscamente con manos temblorosas y lo tiró al suelo. Después la despojó de las bragas y el sujetador hasta dejarla tan desnuda como lo estaba él. Fue entonces cuando se acordó.

_¿Cómo demonios podía habérsele olvidado?_

**–No estoy tomando la píldora** –dijo ella.

El rostro de él se oscureció.

**– ¿Por qué ibas a estarla tomando después de tanto tiempo de no acostarnos juntos?** –preguntó Edward con arrogancia.

**– ¡Porque no vivimos juntos! ¡Estamos separados!**

**–Sigues siendo mi esposa, Bella. ¡Todavía eres mi mujer!**

Tras lanzar una maldición, Edward se acercó al armario, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó de él lo que estaba buscando. Bella le vio abrir la envoltura y, reviviendo el pasado, le asaltaron las dudas. _¿No sería mejor acabar con esa locura?_ Pero el deseo silenció ese razonamiento. Se le secó la garganta al verle ponerse el preservativo. Era demasiado tarde para negarse ese placer, pensó mientras le veía volver a la cama con una expresión que la derritió. Edward volvió a colocarse en la cama como antes, con las piernas a ambos lados de ella. Agachó la cabeza y le besó los pezones y los mordisqueó. Ella alzó las manos y hundió los dedos en el denso cabello de Edward al tiempo que alzaba las caderas en un silencioso ruego. Edward le deslizó los dedos entre los muslos, murmurándole palabras incomprensibles al ver lo húmeda que estaba. Pero ella le vio tragar convulsivamente, como si se le hubiera atragantado una pelota de golf. Y esa señal de vulnerabilidad la hizo rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

**–Edward.**

**–Bella** –jadeó él–. **Oh, Bella.**

Bella gimió cuando Edward, agarrándose el miembro, le acarició el sexo con la punta de su erección. Y, cuando Edward la penetró, ella gritó su nombre con voz ronca y quebrada.

**– ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?** –preguntó él.

**–No** –susurró Bella–. **Es maravilloso. Es maravilloso.**

Las sinceras palabras de Bella le excitaron sorprendentemente, pero era comprensible, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía tanta ternura en su voz. Y esa ternura le llegó al alma mientras le hacía el amor como si fuera la primera vez. Fue una dulce y exquisita tortura, e hizo lo imposible por contener la llegada del orgasmo, a pesar de haber estado a punto de dejarse ir nada más penetrarla. Trató de entretenerse pensando en otras cosas, pero no pudo. De repente, Edward se vio a merced de unos sentimientos tan profundos que casi perdió el control; él, que no había perdido el control casi nunca en la vida. De pronto, bajó la cabeza y la besó como si de ello dependiera su vida, como si besarla fuera tan necesario para él como respirar. Los suaves y pálidos muslos de Bella le ceñían la cintura y él la alzó hacia sí mientras se movía dentro de ella. La vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás justo antes de dejar escapar un primer grito. El sonido le resultó tan conocido como extraño, y casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero entonces también él alcanzó el orgasmo, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Y la última palabra que escapó de sus labios fue el nombre de ella.

* * *

**Hola! He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste...**

**Gracias por los RR/Favoritos/Follows/Etc**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil...**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Chapter 8

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Durante unos momentos, Bella se preguntó por qué se sentía tan extraña. Sentía calor, un peso encima y estaba gratamente dolorida. Y ese sonido... Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward dormido a su lado. La cama era enorme, pero él se las había arreglado para ocuparla casi toda. El cobrizo cabello de él destacaba contra la blancura de las sábanas de algodón, igual que su piel blanca. Se dio cuenta de que el sonido que había oído era la respiración de Edward y el peso que había sentido era una de las piernas de él encima de la suya. _¿Y la sensación de estar dolorida...?_

Al recordarlo todo de repente, se le ruborizó el rostro. Edward le había hecho el amor. Edward la había penetrado. Volviendo el rostro, se quedó mirando el techo y lo vio borroso. Si trataba de agarrar las gafas, quizá le despertara. Y no quería despertarle, necesitaba pensar. Cerró los ojos. Había sido increíble. Siempre lo era. Edward la había hecho cobrar vida, sentirse viva. Sin él, era como estar vacía. Pero no había cambiado nada, se recordó a sí misma. No debía cometer el típico error y pensar que una siesta haciendo el amor iba a cambiar su relación.

**–Bésame.**

Esa palabra murmurada quebró el silencio y Bella, muy quieta, no supo cómo reaccionar. Entonces, demostrando que no quería esperar, Edward la aprisionó. Le ciñó la cintura con un brazo, tiró de ella hacia sí y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

**–He dicho que me beses.**

**– ¿Es una orden?**

**– ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?**

Bella, a su pesar, no pudo contener una sonrisa. _¿Cómo podía impedir que ocurriera algo que realmente quería que ocurriese a pesar de saber que era una equivocación? _Se inclinó hacia delante y acercó la boca a la de Edward.

**–Eres incorregible.**

Edward bajó la mano y se la puso en la nalga.

**– ¿Eso es bueno o malo?**

**–No lo sé.**

La tentación era casi irresistible, pero Bella se recordó a sí misma lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, el mundo fuera de aquella habitación. Todos estarían ocupados con los preparativos del bautizo, que iba a tener lugar al día siguiente por la tarde. Ella iba a conocer a la niña que, en teoría, era su sobrina política. La situación iba a ser difícil para ella por dos cosas: le afectaban mucho los bebés, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en los dos que había perdido, y ahora todo era más confuso dado que había hecho el amor con Edward. Sin embargo, razonó que aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella ni con lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Ese día Rosalie y su familia eran el centro de atención y también la abuela de Edward. Bella agarró las gafas, que estaban en la mesilla, y se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

**– ¿Crees que debería ayudar con los preparativos del bautizo?**

**–Supongo que mi madre lo tiene todo bajo control. Y además, como los trabajadores de las empresas contratadas solo hablan griego y tu griego es muy limitado, creo que será mejor que...** –Edward le acarició la garganta con la yema de un dedo antes de abrir la mano y cubrirle los erguidos pezones– **podrías utilizar el tiempo más constructivamente y dedicarlo todo a mí.**

_«Esto es justo lo que Edward hace»,_ se dijo Bella en silencio sintiendo la reacción de su cuerpo a las caricias de él. _«Pretende que el mundo entero se ajuste a sus planes. Y hace que le desee, a pesar de saber que no debería»._

Bella se apartó de él con un gran esfuerzo.

**–Tengo que ducharme y arreglarme antes de que venga tu hermana.**

Edward le miró los pechos.

**– ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado?**

**– ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado? Nos hemos acostado juntos, nada más. Lo hemos pasado bien...** –Bella notó la expresión de él–. **De acuerdo, lo hemos pasado estupendamente. El sexo ha sido maravilloso, como siempre. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, Edward. Pero no ha cambiado nada, la situación sigue siendo la misma.**

**–Por el contrario, lo ha cambiado todo** –Edward apartó del rostro de ella un mechón de pelo–. **Y no ha sido solo sexo, Bella. De ser así de simple, ¿no crees que podría conseguirlo en otra parte?**

**–Ah, entiendo** –Bella lanzó una breve carcajada–. **¿Vas a presumir ahora de que a las mujeres les resultas irresistible?**

**–Eso no lo sé** –Edward se enrolló un mechón de cabello de ella en el dedo–. **Desde el primer momento solo tuve ojos para ti. Desde que te conocí eres la única mujer a la que deseo.**

Bella le miró con seriedad.

**– ¿Quieres decir que... no has estado con ninguna otra desde que nos separamos?**

**–No, no me he acostado con nadie** –contestó él a regañadientes–. **No lo he hecho porque no he querido, los votos matrimoniales me los tomé completamente en serio. Y creía que tú también.**

**–Y así fue **–respondió ella con voz débil.

Pero, en ese momento, se preguntó si realmente había creído en esos votos. _¿No le había parecido siempre increíble que un hombre como Edward pudiera querer estar con una mujer como ella?_ Porque a pesar de haber sido una famosa estrella del pop, siempre había sido una mujer insegura y siempre había dudado de que alguien pudiera quererla. La chica con gafas de la que todos se habían reído los días que había podido ir al colegio. La chica con ropa de segunda mano y una madre promiscua. La perspectiva que tenía de la vida siempre había sido condicionada por las experiencias por las que había pasado. Nunca había visto una relación estable y duradera. _¿Acaso era de extrañar que hubiera cometido errores en su matrimonio, que dudara de él?_

Había tratado de aceptar el imparable control que Edward había ejercido en sus vidas, en la vida de ella, como algo normal en un matrimonio, pero no sabía lo que se entendía por normal. Pensó en el deseo que había mostrado por complacer, en lo mucho que le había asustado hacer algo mal. Como una equilibrista, había seguido el camino marcado por él sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria o a hacer algo por propia iniciativa. Y con esa pauta de comportamiento, _¿no se había convertido en una responsabilidad más para él, que tantas responsabilidades tenía?_

**–Hice lo que pude para que nuestro matrimonio fuera bien** –declaró ella–. **Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me dejé dominar por completo por ti, por tu fuerte personalidad y tu poder. Y eso no fue justo... para ninguno de los dos.**

**–Deberíamos haberlo hablado.**

**–Era imposible comunicarse con alguien siempre ausente.**

Se miraron a los ojos y, cuando él habló, lo hizo con voz grave.

**– ¿Y si reconociera que no estuve a la altura de las circunstancias, que no te ofrecí el apoyo que necesitabas? Y no me refiero solo a después de que abortaras, sino a antes también** –Edward la vio hacer una mueca de dolor–. **¿Y si te prometiera que no volvería a pasar? ¿Que aceptaría cosas que escapan a mi control? ¿Qué dirías entonces, Bella? ¿En serio quieres renunciar por completo a todo lo bueno de nuestra relación? Me refiero a la compatibilidad, a la química, a la increíble pasión...**

Bella no sabía qué contestar. Buscó en su mente la respuesta adecuada. A Edward se le daba muy bien convencer, al contrario que a ella. Años de negociar al más alto nivel en el mundo de los negocios le habían hecho desarrollar una habilidad especial para la persuasión. Edward podía vender chocolate caliente en una playa tropical y hacer creer a la gente que eso era lo mejor para combatir el calor. Pero... _¿hasta qué punto las palabras de Edward no eran fruto de su orgullo herido?_ A un hombre como él, que como le había dicho no estaba acostumbrado al fracaso, la separación debía de haberle sentado muy mal. _¿No cabía la posibilidad de que la sugerencia de intentar salvar su matrimonio no estuviera motivada por su ego?_ En el fondo, Bella dudaba que Edward fuera la clase de hombre que aceptara los hechos_. ¿Cómo podían volver a estar juntos cuando para Edward controlarlo todo era tan natural como respirar?_

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

**–No se trata de renunciar, sino de superar lo ocurrido en el pasado. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas. No soy la mujer adecuada para ti.**

**– ¿No crees que eso lo debería decidir yo?**

**–Digamos que te estoy ayudando a decidir** –respondió ella en un susurro–. **La única razón por la que me deseas es porque no puedes tenerme.**

**–No, Bella. Te deseo porque te deseo.**

Bella le miró a los ojos, notando su expresión desafiante. Durante su convivencia con Edward había aprendido que luchar contra él no servía de nada. Edward siempre tenía que ganar. Por eso... _¿por qué no intentar alcanzar un compromiso?_ No tenía nada de malo permitirse el placer físico durante su estancia allí, al margen de no poder satisfacer otras necesidades suyas. Tarde o temprano, inevitablemente, Edward llegaría a la misma conclusión que ella; pero hasta ese momento, _¿por qué no disfrutar de la química a la que Edward se había referido?_

Bella le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

**–Ya basta de tanto análisis. Venga, Edward, pensemos en tu hermana y en su hija Eleanore; al fin y al cabo, hoy es un día especial para ellas** –Bella esquivó el beso que Edward fue a darle en los labios–. **Así que voy a darme una ducha y ya está. Y no pongas objeciones porque no te voy a hacer caso.**

Edward se rio mientras la veía levantarse de la cama con una gracia que, años atrás, había conseguido hipnotizar al público en los conciertos que ella había dado, incluido él. Aunque ahora, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, ninguno de sus admiradores la habría reconocido. Pensó en lo hermosa que estaba desnuda, a excepción de las gafas, con el pelo castaño cayéndole en cascada por la espalda. Edward sacudió la cabeza, Bella le tenía completamente frustrado. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, siempre había sido así. Bella era imprevisible. Tan escurridiza como una anguila. Habían hecho el amor, pero después había notado esa barrera entre ambos otra vez. Edward se dirigió al otro cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría de la ducha y tembló cuando las gélidas gotas le bañaron la encendida piel. Aquello empezaba a ser una costumbre, pensó mientras se enjabonaba el cabello. Después, cuando volvió al dormitorio, encontró a Bella ya vestida. Estaba sentada delante del espejo de la cómoda poniéndose rímel. Edward sacó una camisa del armario preguntándose en silencio cómo Bella conseguía estar allí sentada como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejó caer la toalla, que era lo único que le cubría, y la sorprendió lanzándole una fugaz mirada a través del espejo. Y sonrió al verla enrojecer porque se alegraba de que, al fin y al cabo, no sintiera la indiferencia que aparentaba.

**– ¿Quieres acercarte y abrocharme la camisa?** –preguntó Edward en tono socarrón.

**–Ya eres mayorcito para hacerlo tú solo, Edward.**

Pero Edward notó que la mano que sujetaba el cepillo del rímel tembló y eso le produjo una increíble sensación de triunfo. Al poco tiempo llegó Rosalie, acompañada de Jasper, su marido, que llevaba a la niña en brazos. Bella se quedó mirando a la bonita hermana de Edward antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

**– ¡Bella**! –gritó Rosalie corriendo por el patio central. Al llegar a ella, la rodeó con los brazos–. **No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¡Ah, ya no llevas el pelo teñido!**

**–Me alegro mucho de verte, Rosalie** –dijo Bella riéndose.

Bella abrazó a la joven antes de que le presentaran al marido de esta, Jasper, un hombre de semblante serio. Pero Bella sabía que ya no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable y, por fin, volvió la atención a Eleanore. Las mejillas de la pequeña eran como dos manzanas, un gorro de seda le protegía la cabeza del sol. Bella sintió una punzada de dolor mientras contemplaba la diminuta nariz de la niña. Creyó vislumbrar en el capullo de rosa que eran los labios del bebé cierto parecido con la boca de Edward. Acarició una de esas suaves mejillas y una intensa sensación de añoranza la sobrecogió.

**–Dios mío, Rosalie, es preciosa.**

**–Sí que lo es, ¿verdad?** –el rostro de Rosalie se iluminó, le brillaron los ojos**–. Bueno, claro, qué voy a decir yo que soy su madre, pero Jasper piensa lo mismo que yo, que es el bebé más bonito del mundo. Y duerme muchísimo. ¡Se pasa el día durmiendo! A veces casi no nos podemos creer la suerte que tenemos, ¿verdad, cariño? Ah, mira, por ahí viene ****_mitera_****.**

Bella dirigió la mirada al otro extremo del patio y vio a Esme Cullen caminando hacia ellos, impasible y elegante con un vestido de lino blanco. Esme besó a su hija y a su yerno, y luego extendió los brazos para tomar a la niña antes de mirar a Bella arqueando las cejas.

**–Bueno... a menos que quieras tomarla tú en brazos, Bella.**

**–Sí, Bella, tómala** –la instó Rosalie.

Bella contuvo la respiración y, durante unos momentos de locura, le pareció que todos la estaban mirando y... juzgándola. Le pareció que estaban conspirando contra ella, en secreto, para ver hasta qué punto le afectaba la presencia del bebé. Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward parecían estar atravesándola y ella se preguntó si se le notaba en el rostro el miedo irracional que sentía. Pero tal vez era eso lo que debía hacer. No podía pasarse el resto de sus días evitando una parte esencial de la vida y los bebés eran esa parte esencial. Lo más probable era que sus hermanos acabaran teniendo familia, al menos eso esperaba, y quería formar parte de esas familias.

Vacilante, asintió.

**–No se me dan muy bien los bebés.**

**– ¡Pronto aprenderás!** –exclamó Rosalie al tiempo que Jasper depositaba a la niña en sus brazos.

Bella se acercó al pecho al bebé e inhaló su cálido y dulce olor.

**– ¡Lo ves!** –volvió a exclamar Rosalie en tono triunfal–. **Se te da de maravilla. Algún día serás una madre extraordinaria, Bella.**

Bella no podía hablar. Se quedó un momento casi sin poder respirar. ¿_Habían olvidado el pasado o habían decidido olvidarlo?_ Quería decirles que había estado embarazada y que nadie podía negarlo. Y, entonces, horrorizada, vio a la niña volver la cabeza y buscarle el pecho instintivamente. A pesar del calor, se quedó helada.

**–Me parece que tiene hambre.**

Rosalie se rio mientras le quitaba la niña para tomarla en sus brazos.

**– ¡Siempre tiene hambre! ¿Quieres venir adentro conmigo mientras le doy el pecho? Así podrás contarme lo de tu negocio de joyería. Puede que te encargue algo. Edward nos ha dicho que lo que haces es muy bueno.**

Bella alzó el rostro y sorprendió a Edward aún mirándola. Se alegró de poder hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el bebé.

**– ¿Eso les has dicho?** –le preguntó a Edward sorprendida.

**–Bueno, como inversor, siempre he preferido el oro a la plata** –admitió Edward clavando los ojos en los pendientes de amatista y plata que ella lucía–. **Pero lo que haces es muy bonito, lo reconozco.**

El inesperado halago la ayudó a calmar los nervios, pero la idea de ver a Rosalie dándole el pecho a la niña era algo de lo que prefería prescindir. No obstante, siguió a Rosalie al interior de la casa y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Observó a la niña tomar en la boca uno de los pezones de su madre y vio a esta recostarse y lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción antes de volver la atención a ella.

**–Así que has vuelto, ¿eh?** –dijo Rosalie sin preámbulos–. **Has vuelto con mi hermano, al que quiero con locura, y no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace eso. Y por si no lo sabes, incluso mi madre está contenta.**

Bella vaciló y, durante unos segundos, deseó poder volver a asumir su lugar como esposa de Edward. Sí, de repente, quiso volver a ser la mujer de Edward en todos los sentidos. Pero, si se permitía creer esa fantasía, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, marcharse le resultaría mucho más difícil.

**–Solo he venido por el bautizo** –declaró Bella.

Rosalie achicó los ojos.

**– ¿No te vas a quedar?**

**–No, lo siento.**

Se hizo una pausa, un silencio durante el cual el único sonido era el que hacía la niña chupando el pecho de su madre y como ruido de fondo no podía haberle resultado más doloroso a Bella._ «De haber estado yo en el lugar de Rosalie, ¿no habría sido todo diferente?»,_ se preguntó Bella. _«De haber dado a luz, ¿no habríamos seguido juntos?»._ Pero, en cualquier caso, se habría sentido sola en el matrimonio. Habría tenido que luchar por arrancarle a su marido unos minutos de su precioso tiempo para que se los dedicara a ella. Seguiría sintiéndose insegura y con miedo a ser ella misma.

**– ¿Bella?**

Bella vio a Rosalie hacer el gesto que hacía la gente cuando no sabía si lo que iba a decir no sería una tontería.

**– ¿Qué?** –preguntó Bella con voz queda, imaginándose lo que Rosalie iba a decirle.

Porque sabía que la hermana menor de Edward siempre había visto la vida de color de rosa.

**–Edward te ha echado mucho de menos, Bella. Mucho.**

**–No quiero hablar de Edward** –dijo Bella con voz suave–. **Y no me parece apropiado hablar de él contigo, a pesar de lo mucho que te aprecio.**

**–Mira, Bella, yo nunca había visto a Edward así** –continuó Rosalie, ignorando la objeción de ella.

**– ¿Así, cómo?** –preguntó Bella.

**–Como... perdido** –Rosalie se encogió de hombros–. Como si ya nada le importara.

–Decir que Edward parece perdido es como decir que Australia es una isla pequeña –comentó Bella irónicamente**–. Edward es muy fuerte. Es más, nunca he conocido a nadie tan fuerte como él. Edward no se encontrará perdido jamás.**

**–No sé** –dijo Rosalie despacio–. **Tal vez sea por la fama que tiene debido a que toda la vida ha cargado con muchas responsabilidades y la gente se ha apoyado en él. Edward el fuerte, el invulnerable; Edward, la persona que les soluciona los problemas a los demás. Creo que ya es hora de que alguien le cuide a él.**

Bella se miró las manos. Se miró el anillo de oro que brillaba en su dedo. Reflexionó sobre las palabras de Rosalie y sintió una profunda nostalgia. Quizá alguien debiera cuidar a Edward, pero ese alguien no sería ella.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, dejándolo estirado sobre unas sábanas que daban testimonio de la larga noche haciendo el amor. Sacó el bikini de un cajón sigilosamente y fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño. Después, salió y se dirigió a la piscina infinita con vistas a la bahía. Bajo la lechosa y dorada luz de la mañana, el distante mar brillaba como un zafiro inmenso y todo lo demás se veía limpio y fresco. Los aspersores habían regado las flores durante la noche y gotas de agua adornaban sus pétalos. El agua de la piscina estaba fría, pero se alegró del impacto al sumergirse. Sí, la ayudó a despejar la mente y hacerla enfrentarse a la realidad en vez de entregarse a sueños sobre un futuro irreal. Le hizo recordar que su sed de Edward era algo exclusivamente temporal. Bueno, tal vez _«exclusivamente»_ no fuera la palabra adecuada, pero sí _«temporal»._ Edward se había mostrado curiosamente silencioso después de que su hermana se marchara el día anterior y había continuado así durante la cena, contestando educada pero escuetamente a los comentarios de su madre mientras removía el vino en la copa sin bebérselo. Había estado pensativo, igual que cuando se concentraba en algún problema del trabajo, dándole vueltas y más vueltas al asunto hasta que identificaba sus causas y la manera de resolverlo. Ella le había preguntado si le pasaba algo y Edward la había mirado, achicando esos ojos verdes, con una expresión que nunca le había visto. Y le había contestado:

**–Eso dímelo tú, Bella.**

Bella se había sentido incómoda y también se había quedado callada, y al poco tiempo se había disculpado, se había levantado de la mesa y se había ido a acostar. Edward la había seguido, sin ganas de iniciar ningún tipo de conversación. Pero había empezado a besarla con ardor, casi con enfado, y ella no había podido evitar responderle con el mismo ardor. Después... ninguno de los dos había podido controlarse. Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso ni en la forma explosiva como habían hecho el amor. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba olvidar cómo Edward le había introducido los dedos y cómo la había besado íntimamente, con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ella le había agarrado del pelo para detenerle porque, en ese momento, le había parecido un acto casi demasiado íntimo; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tratando de distanciarse de él.

Pero Edward no se había detenido. Había ignorado el jadeo de placer mientras lamía el caliente y excitado botón. Había fingido no oír la ahogada pregunta respecto a si aquello era una buena idea. Y entonces ella se había dejado caer en la cama con las piernas abiertas y agarrándole la cabeza mientras sucumbía a un intenso orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo con exquisitos espasmos. _¿Cómo lo hacía Edward?,_ se preguntó. La dominaba completamente y la transformaba en una obediente y activa amante simultáneamente. Pensó en lo fácil que había sido recuperar la compatibilidad física, una parte importante de su matrimonio. No obstante, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera ese aspecto de su relación había sido equilibrado. Desde el principio, Edward había contado con un conocimiento enciclopédico del sexo opuesto mientras que lo que ella sabía podría haberse escrito en el reverso de un sello. Edward era el único hombre con el que había mantenido relaciones sexuales y eso le había complacido a él más de lo que debería; sin duda, por ser un hombre tradicional griego.

En una ocasión le había preguntado si se habría casado con ella de no haber sido virgen; Edward, aunque le había contestado afirmativamente, lo había hecho tras unos segundos de vacilación. Pero a ella nunca le había convencido, su virginidad era algo apreciado por un Edward con deseos de colocar a su mujer en un pedestal. La compañera perfecta de un hombre fundamentalmente conservador. Y ella no era esa clase de esposa. Jamás podría ser esa esposa. Se sumergió en el agua, abrió los ojos y nadó casi entero el largo de la piscina antes de salir a la superficie a respirar. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando se marchara, una vez pagadas las deudas de Alec y con toda la vida por delante. Tenía su trabajo y su casa, pero carecía de estabilidad emocional. Se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría la felicidad con otro hombre o si estaba destinada a convertirse en una de esas mujeres que se pasaban la vida añorando ese primer amor. Algo parecido a lo que le había ocurrido a Esme...

Salió de la piscina, se escurrió el cabello y se secó con una toalla gigante antes de volver a la casa. Edward estaba en la puerta de la entrada con una taza de café en la mano y una expresión inescrutable. Con solo unos viejos vaqueros, el cuerpo se le veía tenso y fuerte. El sol le iluminaba los musculosos brazos y el torso, y ella se sintió sobrecogida por un desbordante y súbito deseo. Sí, iba a echar mucho de menos aquello. Iba a echarle a él mucho de menos.

**–Ese bikini no deja mucho a la imaginación** –observó él burlonamente.

**–Preferirías algo más estimulante para tu imaginación, ¿eh?**

**–Eso depende.**

**– ¿De qué?**

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero le seguía notando tenso.

**–De lo que tú creas que podría ponerla en marcha.**

Bella le miró directamente a los ojos.

**–A ver qué te parece esto.**

Bella le empujó adentro, cerró la puerta, le quitó la taza de café y la dejó en una mesa con manos milagrosamente firmes. Después, le puso las manos en los hombros y comenzó a besarle. Edward abrió la boca al instante. Lanzó un gruñido y ella le introdujo la lengua y comenzó a acariciarle los dientes. Con las yemas de los dedos le acarició los hombros, el pecho... Sintió que se le tensaban los músculos y le pellizcó los pezones igual que Edward le hacía a ella. Y oyó su suspiro acompañado de un temblor.

**–Bella...**

**Shh.**

Continuó acariciándole en línea descendente, despacio, muy despacio. Se detuvo al tocarle el cinturón y entonces apartó la mano, como dispuesta a dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

–**Bella **–gimió él.

**–No te oigo.**

Edward cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que Bella estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba jugando con él, utilizando su poder, igual que él había hecho con ella la noche anterior.

Edward tragó saliva.

**–No voy a suplicarte** –dijo él.

**–Me parece bien** –Bella le pasó los dedos por la bragueta–. **No tenemos prisa.**

La seducción duró varios minutos, hasta el momento en que Edward creyó que iba a explotar. Al final, suplicar le pareció la mejor opción del mundo.

**–Por favor.**

**– ¿Es esto lo que quieres?** –Bella le agarró la hebilla del cinturón.

**–Sí. Sí.**

**–En ese caso, lo mejor será quitarte esto, ¿no?**

**–Bella...**

**–Shh.**

Bella le bajó la cremallera despacio y le agarró, liberándole. Al oírle lanzar otro gruñido, se arrodilló delante de él. _Estaba muy excitado,_ pensó. Enorme. Cerró los ojos cuando el miembro de él le rozó la mejilla. Le puso las manos en las nalgas mientras le rozaba con la boca; entonces, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamerle.

**–Bella** –gimió él, y se agarró a su cabeza cuando ella se lo metió en la boca.

Bella le cubrió los testículos con una mano y se los acarició mientras le chupaba. El sabor de él era salado y una gran excitación le corrió por las venas. No podía ser la mujer que Edward necesitaba, pero tenía el poder de hacer temblar a ese hombre tan poderoso. Continuó excitándole y chupándole hasta sentir un imperceptible cambio en el cuerpo de él. Edward se puso tenso y le oyó contener la respiración un momento antes de comenzar a convulsionarse. Le oyó lanzar un grito gutural justo en el momento en que se descargó en la boca de ella. Bella esperó hasta que Edward se hubo calmado y entonces apartó la boca. Durante unos momentos, Edward no dijo nada, se quedó quieto con las manos en la cabeza de ella. Después, la ayudó a levantarse y luego se subió los pantalones y la cremallera.

Pero la miró con expresión seria mientras le alzaba la barbilla.

**–Se te da muy bien esto** –dijo él.

Bella se lamió los labios, aún tenía en ellos el sabor de Edward.

**–Tuve un profesor excelente.**

**–Y aprendiste la lección muy bien, imposible mejorar la demostración que acabas de hacer.**

Bella quiso decir que no había sido una demostración, _¿pero de qué otra manera podía describir lo que había hecho?_ Pero eso daba igual. Todo daba igual. El tiempo se estaba agotando. Después del bautizo podría marcharse, porque eso era lo que Edward le había dicho y él siempre cumplía con lo pactado.

Bella esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

**–Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Algo que recordar cuando me haya ido. Y a propósito de irme, creo que partiré mañana por la mañana. Puedo tomar un vuelo comercial, será lo más fácil.**

Se hizo una pausa. Edward pareció estar eligiendo muy bien sus palabras.

**– ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que no quiero que te vayas?**

Bella arrugó la nariz.

**–Aquí no podemos quedarnos.**

**–No estoy proponiendo que nos quedemos. Podemos volver a Londres, ¿no? Podemos incluso ir a tu casa de Devon si es eso lo que quieres.**

**– ¿Juntos?**

**– ¿Por qué no?**

**–No te comprendo.**

**–Quiero estar contigo, Bella** –declaró él sencillamente–. **Quiero que intentemos superar nuestras diferencias e intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio.**

**– ¿No hemos hablado ya de eso? Nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.**

**–No** –respondió Edward con expresión decidida–. **Todavía no hemos hablado de qué podríamos hacer para sanar las cicatrices del pasado. Me fijé en la cara que tenías ayer cuando Eleanore estaba en tus brazos. Vi tristeza en tus ojos y comprendí lo que estabas sintiendo. Pero no tiene por qué ser así, Bella, podríamos empezar de nuevo. Podríamos tener otro bebé...**

**– ¡No!** –exclamó ella con vehemencia–. **No puedo tener otro bebé, Edward. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Por eso es por lo que nuestro matrimonio es imposible, porque no puedo darte el hijo que siempre has querido tener.**

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo el nuevo capitulo... Solo queda uno mas y el epilogo... **

**Nos leemos el Miércoles.**

**Gracias por sus Follow/Favoritos/Review/Etc**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 9

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Edward se la quedó mirando con expresión de perplejidad.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**–Yo...** –a Bella le tembló la voz–. **Me hicieron unas pruebas y vieron que el feto tenía un defecto genético, un problema con sus cromosomas. Por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió.**

Se hizo un prolongado silencio; entonces, Edward la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

**– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento?** –quiso saber él–. **¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste, Bella? ¿Cómo pudiste callarte algo tan importante?**

Bella sintió un agudo dolor y un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

**– ¡Porque no estabas allí!** –Bella sacudió la cabeza–. **Ya sé que no tuviste la culpa de lo de las cenizas del volcán por las que se suspendieron vuelos durante varios días, pero cuando por fin pudiste regresar yo estaba tratando de asimilar lo que el médico me había dicho y tú te mostrabas tan distante que...**

**–Porque no sabía qué decir** –respondió Edward.

**– ¡Sí, lo sé! Pero también sabía que querrías tener otro hijo y... y**... _– ¿acaso Edward no comprendía que había un motivo por el que no le había hablado con franqueza en su momento?–._ **La verdad es que no puedo tener hijos, Edward. Hay un problema conmigo y no puedo tener hijos. ¿Me comprendes ahora?**

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

**– ¡Eso no puedes saberlo!**

**– ¡Sí, claro que lo sé! El médico me dijo que es debido a un defecto genético y que eso no puede cambiarlo nadie. Hay algo en mí que me impide llegar al final del embarazo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Edward? No puedo darte el hijo y heredero que siempre has querido tener.**

**– ¿Y si te dijera que te quiero a mi lado a pesar de todo? **–dijo Edward con ojos brillantes–. **Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar debido a esa ridículamente baja opinión que tienes de ti misma, no me casé contigo para que me dieras hijos, sino porque te amaba. Y te sigo amando.**

**–No, por favor, Edward** –gimió Bella–. **Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya es.**

**–Te lo pondré tan difícil como sea necesario hasta hacer que recuperes la razón.**

**–Estoy siendo razonable **–declaró Bella obstinadamente.

**–No, no es verdad. Bella, presta atención. Es cierto que quería tener un hijo contigo, eso no voy a negarlo, pero todavía cabe la posibilidad de que lo tengamos. Podríamos ver a otros médicos, podríamos hacer que te viera el mejor especialista del mundo.**

**–No** –declaró ella con firmeza, haciéndole ver que hablaba en serio–. **¿Es que no te das cuenta de que esto es algo que no puedes arreglar con dinero? No puedo tener hijos, Edward, así de claro. Por eso es por lo que no podemos tener un futuro juntos.**

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

**– ¿Crees que yo no tengo nada que decir en este asunto?**

**–No** –contestó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

**– ¿Me quieres?**

Bella titubeó. _«Di que no»,_ se ordenó a sí misma. _«Dile que ya no le quieres, que tu amor por él se ha desvanecido»_. Pero al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle.

**–Yo siempre te querré, Edward** –contestó ella–. **Es por eso por lo que debo separarme de ti, dejarte libre.**

**– ¡Cuánta generosidad la tuya! Me hechas en cara mi obsesión por controlarlo todo y ahora tú tomas una decisión sin contar conmigo para nada.**

**–Porque no hay alternativa.**

**–Claro que la hay.**

**– ¿Cuál?**

**–Que nos olvidemos de tener hijos.**

**–Edward...**

**–Hay montones de parejas que no tienen hijos y son felices. Y además, si quisieras, con el tiempo podríamos adoptar un niño. O participar activamente en la vida de mi sobrina y en la de los hijos de mis primos. Tus hermanos, algún día, también tendrán hijos. Lo importante es que te quiero y lo demás es secundario.**

Durante unos instantes, Bella se permitió soñar. Edward la quería y ella podría tener su amor. Podría vivir con él el resto de sus días. Edward y ella juntos. Pero la realidad lo ensombreció todo. _¿La falta de hijos no acabaría produciéndoles una sensación de vacío que terminaría destrozando su amor? ¿No llegaría el momento en que Edward se arrepentiría de haber decidido estar con ella y se buscaría una mujer fértil que le diera lo que quería?_

**–Lo siento, Edward, pero yo ya he tomado una decisión irrevocable** –declaró Bella con voz tensa, el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía hablar–. **Y ni tú ni nadie puede cambiarla. Algún día acabarás agradeciéndomelo.**

**– ¿Agradeciéndotelo?** –repitió él con dureza y amargura.

**–Sí, porque a ti te encantaría tener hijos** –dijo ella–. **Incluso tu incursión en el mundo del cine trataba de la paternidad. En una ocasión me dijiste que lo que más querías en el mundo era ser padre. Y yo no puedo negarte eso, Edward. No podría hacerlo jamás.**

Edward temblaba cuando la agarró. Le sujetó con fuerza los brazos y ella también tembló. Los ojos de Edward eran como dos hogueras verdes. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a besarla. De hacerlo, _¿no acabaría sometiéndose a la voluntad de él? ¿No se dejaría convencer de que su amor era suficiente para mantenerlos juntos sin necesidad de tener hijos?_

Pero Edward no la besó.

Al final, la soltó y ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aterrorizada de que él entrase y se diera cuenta de que su determinación era mucho más débil de lo que sus palabras podían haberle hecho creer. Pero todavía tenía que asistir al bautizo. Todavía tenía que ponerse el bonito vestido que había metido en la maleta para la ceremonia como si eso tuviera importancia, a pesar de que nada la tenía ya. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño encontró a Edward vestido con un traje de lino claro y expresión sombría.

**–Edward...**

**–No, no digas nada, Bella** –la interrumpió él con voz gélida–. **Ya has dicho más que suficiente.**

Y tras esas palabras, Edward salió de la casa dando un portazo.

**εїз**

La pequeña capilla era una preciosidad y la ceremonia resultó enternecedora. Bella no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que tenía a su lado, en lo difícil que iba a ser separarse de él. Pero no tenía opción. Por mucho que Edward lo negara en ese momento, sus vidas se convertirían en un suplicio con constantes visitas a médicos para ver si podían hacer algo por ella. Y acabaría enloqueciendo por miedo a que, algún día, Edward echara en falta no tener descendencia. Después de la ceremonia, a la que habían asistido solo familiares y amigos íntimos, todos se dirigieron a la casa. Durante la fiesta de celebración, ella prefirió beber agua a champán. Al cabo de un rato del inicio de la fiesta, Bella se acercó a Rosalie y le entregó el regalo que le había hecho a la niña en Inglaterra.

**– ¿Qué es?** –preguntó Rosalie mientras abría el regalo–. **¡Dios mío, Bella, es un unicornio! ¿Lo has hecho tú?**

**–Sí **–Bella sonrió–. **Un animal legendario.**

**–Sí, claro, por supuesto.**

**–El unicornio es el símbolo de la fuerza y tiene poderes curativos y de regeneración entre otras muchas cosas. Podría llevarlo colgado de una cadena cuando sea más mayor.**

En ese momento, Bella alzó el rostro y sorprendió a Edward mirándola fijamente. Durante unos instantes, temió que se le fuera a partir el corazón.

**–Es precioso** –dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

_«Tú también lo eres»,_ pensó Bella. _«Tú eres maravilloso y te quiero, pero no puedo darte lo que necesitas»._

Bella se dirigió a él, le llevó a un aparte y le dijo en voz baja:

**–Edward, no puedo seguir aquí. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Quiero irme hoy mismo.**

**– ¿Crees que no lo va a notar nadie?**

**–Si lo notan, ya se te ocurrirá alguna disculpa. Eso no es problema para ti**.

La expresión de Edward se endureció. Pero, aunque la quería, no iba a detener a Bella_. ¿Qué sentido tenía retener a una mujer que no quería quedarse con él?_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Bella pensó que iba a sentirse mejor al llegar a su casa. Se había imaginado que reanudaría su vida sin mayores problemas ya sin Edward a su lado. Pero se había equivocado. Se sentía como si una deslumbrante luz se hubiera apagado, dejándola perdida en medio de la oscuridad. La rutina cotidiana que tan reconfortante le había resultado ahora le parecía vacía. Incluso las piezas de joyería que tanto había disfrutado haciendo ahora carecían de encanto y de imaginación. Y echaba de menos a Edward, mucho más de lo que había supuesto. Edward la había llevado de nuevo a su mundo, le había hecho ver cómo podía ser la vida con él y ella quería recuperar esa vida. Sí, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Pero no podía ser.

No podía volver con Edward.

Al despedirse de él, le había pedido que le dijera cómo contactar con Alec y, para su sorpresa, Edward había accedido. Le había explicado que el viñedo donde Alec trabajaba estaba alejado y aislado, y que Alec no tenía forma de comunicarse electrónicamente, pero que podía escribirle. Y Bella lo había hecho. Le había enviado varias cartas. Pero lo único que había recibido había sido un par de postales en las que Alec le decía que se encontraba muy bien, que estaba pasándoselo mejor que nunca. Bella le echaba de menos y se lo dijo en otra carta que le mandó. Y una tarde de noviembre, cuando acababa de servirse una taza de té, oyó unos pasos en el camino de grava. Bella abrió la puerta y, durante unos instantes, no reconoció al hombre que tenía delante. Llevaba una mochila a la espalda y una chaqueta demasiado fina para el mal tiempo que hacía. Sus cabellos eran rubios, estaba muy bronceado y se le veía en excelente forma física. Pero los rasgos eran inconfundibles.

**– ¡Alec!** –Bella parpadeó–. **¿Pero eres tú?**

**–Me parece que tienes que comprarte otras gafas, hermana. ¡Claro que soy yo!**

Riendo, Alec dejó la mochila en el suelo y abrazó a su hermana.

**–Vamos, no te quedes ahí, entra.**

**–Claro que voy a entrar, ahora mismo** –entonces, Alec frunció el ceño–. **Bella, estás muy delgada.**

**–Tonterías** –Bella cerró la puerta y sonrió a su hermano–. **¿Tienes hambre?**

**–Sí. No he comido desde el mediodía.**

Mientras cenaban un arroz con setas Alec le contó todo lo que había pasado, lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar al aire libre, trabajar la tierra.

**–Pero es más que eso, Bella** –dijo mientras partía un trozo de pan con aceite y ajo–. **Hacer vino es un proceso muy complejo. Y el vino griego tiene un increíble potencial para triunfar en el mercado internacional, como lo hizo el vino australiano hace unas décadas. Edward está muy contento con mi trabajo. Tanto que me ha ofrecido un puesto fijo en el negocio de los viñedos de su familia. Y he aceptado.**

Sí, Edward, el nombre que ella había evitado mencionar. Pero Alec había pronunciado el nombre de su cuñado con una mezcla de lealtad, afecto y admiración.

**–Ha sido todo un detalle por su parte ayudarte** –comentó ella.

**–Sí, lo ha sido** –los ojos verdes con matices grises de Alec brillaron, parecía emocionado–. **No quiero ponerme melodramático, pero creo que le debo la vida. De no haber sido por él, de no haber sido porque vino a buscarme y me sacó del pozo cobrizo en el que estaba metido, no sé dónde estaría hoy.**

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, Bella dejó el tenedor en el plato.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No fuiste tú quien acudió a él para pedirle ayuda? Fuiste a pedirle dinero porque tenías muchas deudas, ¿no?**

**– ¿Es eso lo que él te ha dicho?** –Alec sonrió traviesamente–. **Lo de las deudas es verdad, pero yo no fui a pedirle ayuda a Edward. Creo que ya ni sabía que necesitaba ayuda cuando él apareció, como caído del cielo, y me dijo que iba a darme una última oportunidad para encarrilar mi vida. Pero que si no lo hacía, que me olvidara de él porque no me daría ninguna otra oportunidad.**

Acabaron de cenar y Alec comenzó a hablar de lo bien que se había integrado en aquel pueblo griego y también de una chica que había conocido allí, pero ella apenas asimiló lo que le estaba contando.

No lo comprendía.

_¿Por qué había mentido Edward, por qué le había dicho que había sido Alec quien había acudido a él para que le ayudara? ¿Y por qué le había puesto como condición para ayudar a su hermano que fuera con él a Grecia? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?_

Solo se le ocurría un motivo. El mismo motivo por el que Edward le había pedido que siguieran juntos, con o sin hijos. Porque Edward la quería. Porque Edward nunca había dejado de quererla.

_¡Cielos!_

Bella se preparó un café y sirvió a su hermano otra copa de vino.

**– ¿Por dónde anda Edward ahora? ¿Lo sabes?** –preguntó ella como si no le diera importancia.

**–Sí, claro que lo sé. Está en Hollywood. Es la celebración del décimo aniversario de ****_Mi loco padre griego_****.**

Bella se mordió la uña del pulgar. Era más fácil ir a Atenas y mucho más a Londres, ir a Hollywood era más complicado. _¿Podía arriesgarse a no ir?_ Mientras Alec dormía en la habitación de invitados, ella no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama buscando razones para no ir allí. Pero a la mañana siguiente se levantó convencida de que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

**– ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?** –le preguntó a Alec.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

**–Depende del tiempo que estés dispuesta a aguantarme en tu casa. No tengo que volver a Atenas hasta dentro de dos semanas.**

Bella le dio un juego de llaves.

**–Quédate el tiempo que quieras. Yo voy a estar unos días fuera.**

Vio la expresión de gratitud de su hermano y supuso que había añadido un granito de arena en su exitosa rehabilitación. En el pasado no se le habría ocurrido dejarle la casa. Bella se compró un billete de avión, se sacó un visado y a los tres días aterrizó en Los Ángeles. Le sudaban las manos y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No le había dado explicaciones a Alec y, por supuesto, no había avisado a Edward de que iba. Quería ver su reacción al verla. Tenía miedo de que Edward hubiera dejado de amarla. Tenía miedo de que él se considerara afortunado de escapar de un matrimonio sin hijos. Sabía que Edward solía hospedarse en un hotel propiedad de Emmett McCarty, amigo de Edward, en Wilshire Boulevard, pero era consciente de que podía haber ido a otro sitio. Ella había reservado una habitación en el hotel de Emmett, a pesar de que el precio le había parecido exorbitante.

Esperó a que le subieran el equipaje a la habitación y entonces marcó el número de teléfono de Edward. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza cuando él respondió la llamada.

**–Bella** –dijo él con voz irónica, poco cariñosa**–. Qué sorpresa.**

**–Sí, lo sé. Quería... quería saber si podía hablar contigo.**

**–Tengo la impresión de que nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos**.

Edward no había cambiado el tono de voz, no daba muestras de alegrarse de que le hubiera llamado. No parecía dispuesto a ponérselo fácil y ella tuvo que contemplar la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_«Por favor, Dios mío, que no sea demasiado tarde»._

**– ¿Podemos hablar?** –insistió Bella.

**–Adelante, habla, no voy a impedírtelo.**

**–Me refiero a cara a cara.**

**–Me parece que va a ser difícil, estoy en Hollywood.**

**–Y yo.**

Se hizo un breve silencio.

**– ¿Qué?**

**–Que estoy en Hollywood. Estoy en el hotel de Emmett y... no sé si tú también estás aquí. Alec me dijo que habías venido a Los Ángeles y he supuesto que te hospedarías aquí.**

** –En la suite presidencial **–contestó él, y colgó.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que debería esperar, darse tiempo para relajarse después del largo vuelo. Pero solo se lavó la cara y se peinó antes de subir a la suite del ático. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y la abrió.

**–Edward...**

**–Estoy aquí.**

Bella siguió la dirección de la voz con el corazón encogido. Tal vez era demasiado tarde. Claro que era demasiado tarde. Edward estaba de pie en la suntuosa sala de estar. Unos tulipanes granates añadían un tono medieval a la habitación, en total contraste con la sombría formalidad de Edward. Llevaba un esmoquin cobrizo y ella, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se sintió como una sirvienta. Los ojos de él eran fríos cuando se miró el reloj de pulsera con impaciencia.

**–Tengo que ir a una recepción en el centro y tengo que salir dentro de media hora** –declaró Edward–. **Así que será mejor que te des prisa.**

De repente, Bella no supo qué decir. Se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos.

**–Alec vino a verme hace tres días.**

**–Suponía que lo haría al acabar la recolección.**

Bella se mordió los labios.

**–Me ha dicho lo que pasó.**

**– ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Te refieres a la buena cosecha que hemos tenido? ¿A que parece haberse enamorado de una chica del pueblo?**

**–Me ha dicho que él no fue a pedirte ayuda** –contestó ella en un susurro–, **sino que fuiste tú quien se la ofreció. Y me he preguntado... me he preguntado por qué lo hiciste.**

Bella se llevó una gran decepción al ver que la expresión de él no se suavizaba, en contra de lo que había esperado. Y la desilusión fue aún mayor al verle esbozar una sonrisa desdeñosa.

**–Creo que los dos sabemos muy bien por qué lo hice, Bella. Quería que volviéramos juntos. Quería volver a intentarlo y eso fue lo que hice. Y descubrí lo que tenía que saber. Se ha acabado. Todo ha terminado y ambos lo sabemos. Así que... ¿para qué has venido?**

Bella quiso morirse al ver la frialdad de los ojos de Edward. Nunca le había visto así y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

**–He venido porque...** –Bella respiró hondo–. **Porque por fin me he dado cuenta de lo importante que era nuestro matrimonio para ti. He reflexionado sobre lo que yo estaba haciendo y en las cosas a las que iba a renunciar.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

**–Estás hablando de detalles** –dijo él–, **de detalles sin importancia cuando lo realmente importante es que no quieres que vivamos juntos y solucionemos nuestras diferencias. Pero ya da igual, sobreviviré, Bella. Los dos sobreviviremos a esto.**

**–No, Edward, creo que yo no podría **–declaró ella con una voz apenas audible–. **Sobrevivir es como decirle adiós a la vida. Cuando te dije que te quería lo dije en serio, Edward. Nunca he dejado de quererte, a pesar de que lo he intentado. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, mi vida ha sido... ha sido terrible sin ti. Y si estás dispuesto, realmente dispuesto, a aceptar un matrimonio sin hijos... no tienes más que decirlo. Dilo, cariño, y volveré a tus brazos en este mismo instante.**

Edward apretó los labios y la miró, y ella vio con claridad el hielo de sus ojos verdes.

**–Vete** –dijo Edward volviéndole la espalda, como si la vista a través de la ventana fuese infinitamente más interesante que ella.

Bella miró con incredulidad la rigidez de sus hombros, la tensión del cuerpo de él bajo el esmoquin.

**–No es posible que hables en serio** –susurró ella aterrorizada.

**–Claro que hablo en serio** –respondió Edward con dureza–. **Te crees que soy una marioneta, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Crees que voy a bailar al son que tú toques? Pues no, te di una oportunidad y la echaste a perder. Lo siento.**

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Calientes y saladas lágrimas burlándose de ella por haber tardado tanto. Edward ya no la quería, todo había acabado. Durante un instante, pensó en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de aquella habitación con el corazón destrozado. Pero no, no iba a huir. Algo le dijo, en lo más profundo de su ser, que debía insistir.

Se tragó las lágrimas y dijo con voz clara:

**–Te quiero y eso es lo único que tiene sentido en mi vida** –le vio ponerse aún más rígido y, de repente, no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas–. **Te quiero y nunca dejaré de quererte, pero me iré si ese es tu deseo.**

**–Bien.**

**–Pero solo si te das la vuelta y me dices que me vaya mirándome a la cara.**

Momentáneamente temió que él se negara a hacer lo que le había pedido, que se quedara allí de espaldas a ella. Pero entonces Edward lanzó un gruñido similar al de un animal herido y, al volverse, vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de ella.

Edward se la quedó mirando mientras ella esperaba y lo que dijo por fin le sorprendió:

**–Estás llorando.**

**– ¡Claro que estoy llorando!**

**–Tú nunca lloras, Bella** –comentó él sin disimular su sorpresa.

No, ella nunca lloraba. No había llorado durante aquellas largas noches cuidando de Alec y James, los tres aterrorizados al oír a los borrachos en el pasillo al que daba su habitación en el centro de acogida de menores. Ni había llorado al abortar. El miedo le había impedido llorar, el miedo a echarse a llorar y no poder parar nunca.

**– ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer cuando el hombre al que amo ya no me quiere?**

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Vio un infinito cansancio en los ojos de Bella, un cansancio que las lentes de las gafas aumentaban. Se fijó en las lágrimas de ella, en sus pantalones arrugados y en la camiseta. Y en ese momento su amor por ella fue tan intenso que estuvo a punto de dejarle sin respiración.

**–Ese hombre te quiere, claro que te quiere** –dijo Edward con voz suave–. **Te quiere mucho, pero solo si le prometes que no volverás a dejarle nunca. Porque no lo soportaría.**

La emoción la dejó sin palabras hasta el punto de hacerla preguntarse si lograría volver a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, las palabras le salieron a borbotones.

**–Oh, Edward, nunca te abandonaré. Nunca, nunca, nunca** –y se calló al ver también unas lágrimas en los ojos de él–. **Porque te amo. No sabes cuánto.**

**–En ese caso, será mejor que vengas aquí ahora mismo y dejes que te bese** –dijo Edward con una voz llena de emoción–. **No puedo esperar más.**

Bella se le acercó con pasos temblorosos y se arrojó a sus brazos. Le temblaba el cuerpo. Edward se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, le quitó las gafas y le secó los ojos con suma ternura. Y entonces empezó a besarla. La besó hasta dejarla mareada. Y, cuando la soltó, ella se sentía tan feliz que le dieron ganas de bailar. Pero notó que Edward se estaba mirando el reloj con el ceño fruncido.

**–Bella, no me queda más remedio que marcharme. Si pudiera me quedaría, pero esa película significa mucho para mucha gente y quiero presentar una imagen positiva de Grecia. Aunque si quieres que me quede...**

**–No, vete** –contestó Bella y alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla–. **Te esperaré aquí.**

**–Por supuesto, puedes quedarte aquí esperándome. Pero, si lo prefieres, puedes venir conmigo y demostrar a los de los medios de comunicación que estamos otra vez juntos. No sé, tengo ganas de subirme a un tejado y gritarle al mundo que nos queremos.**

Bella se miró los vaqueros y la camiseta y luego le miró a él.

**– ¿Así vestida?** –dijo ella dubitativa.

Edward sonrió.

**–Tal cual.**

**– ¿Con las demás mujeres engalanadas y llenas de brillantes?**

**– ¿A quién le importa eso? Ninguna puede compararse contigo, lleves lo que lleves.**

**–Oh, Edward, te quiero.**

Edward le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

**–Vamos, acompáñame, señora Cullen. Porque cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes estaremos de vuelta.**

* * *

**Y... Les gusto?**

**Ya solo falta el epilogo! Nos leemos el Domingo!**

**Gracias por las Alertas/Review/Favoritos/Follow**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Epilogo

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS.**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Epílogo**

El sol le calentaba los párpados, pero el muslo de Bella, encima del suyo, estaba fresco. Perezosamente, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó.

**–Vaya, por fin te has despertado** –comentó ella con voz suave.

El inusualmente caluroso verano inglés les había hecho dormir con las ventanas abiertas. A veces, se despertaba imaginando que estaba de vuelta en Grecia. Edward abrió los ojos y la sorprendió inclinada sobre él, acariciándole el pecho con el cabello al ir a agarrar sus gafas.

**–La verdad es que llevaba un rato despierto** –murmuró Edward agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí–. **Estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy.**

**–¿Y eso?** –Bella se pegó contra él–. **¿Por qué te consideras tan afortunado?**

**–Porque tengo una esposa perfecta que hace que mi vida sea perfecta.**

Bella comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, cubierta de incipiente barba.

**–No soy perfecta, Edward.**

**–Para mí sí lo eres.**

Bella le abrazó con fuerza y le besó el pecho. A veces, era tan feliz que no se lo podía creer. Edward había estado en lo cierto, dos personas que se querían podían vivir felizmente sin hijos. No poder procrear no había dañado su relación; todo lo contrario, les había unido más. Pero también había ocurrido algo que había cambiado sus vidas por completo. Un día, viendo la televisión, ella había visto un programa sobre la falta de padres adoptivos que le había afectado profundamente, especialmente al hablar del caso de una niña. No le había costado nada convencer a Edward para que donara una considerable cantidad de dinero a una obra de beneficencia a favor de niños sin hogar para la que ella también decidió hacer trabajo voluntario. Pero ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que se quedarían prendados de una niña de nueve meses cuyos padres habían fallecido en un accidente de avión. Al final, completamente enamorados de la niña y ella de ellos, la habían adoptado y la habían puesto de nombre Elizabeth, como la abuela de Edward.

Ahora, con casi cuatro años, Elizabeth tenía la misma edad que Eleanore, y la razón por la que era algo extraordinario levantarse tarde aquel día era porque la hermana de Edward había ido allí con su familia a pasar el fin de semana. Rosalie y Jasper se habían llevado a las niñas al parque y luego al zoológico que había en Regent's Park.

**–Qué maravilla, tenemos toda la mañana para hacer el amor a nuestro antojo** –murmuró Edward.

Edward le acarició un pecho con la boca y ella, con deleite, se mordió los labios. Piel contra piel. Jadeos. Bella alzó las caderas y un intenso placer la envolvió cuando él la llenó completamente. Después, se besaron perezosa y lánguidamente.

**– ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte?** –preguntó ella.

**–Eso mismo digo yo** –respondió Edward con voz adormilada–. **Pero ya sabes, nada de análisis, simplemente sé feliz.**

_Y lo era. ¡Sí, lo era!_

A pesar de sus quehaceres como madre, Bella había continuado haciendo joyas y pronto sus piezas comenzaron a aparecer en revistas. Ahora tenía dos ayudantes y sus piezas se vendían muy bien.

Alec se había casado con su novia griega y Edward le había nombrado director ejecutivo de la industria de vinos Cullen. James, su otro hermano, había vuelto de Australia para trabajar en la empresa, lo que significaba que ella les veía con frecuencia. Ambos hermanos ya hablaban griego y la habían convencido para que lo aprendiera también. No le resultaba fácil, pero estaba decidida a hablar griego. Edward la había convencido para renovar sus votos matrimoniales en una hermosa iglesia griega de Bayswater, y ella había accedido. Después de la ceremonia dieron una gran fiesta en el hotel Granchester. Edward le había comprado otro anillo de boda, por lo que Bella pensó que debía de ser la única mujer del mundo que tenía tres.

**–Ah, pero esta vez es diferente, ****_moli mou_** –le había murmurado Edward–. **Esta vez es para siempre.**

Su foto preferida no era de ese día ni tampoco de su primera ceremonia nupcial, sino una sacada el día que ella había ido a Hollywood y había asistido a la celebración del aniversario de la película de Edward. En la foto aparecía Edward, alto e irresistible, enfundado en un impecable esmoquin, y ella con vaqueros y camiseta. Pero no desentonaban porque lo único que se veía era el brillo de sus ojos, más deslumbrante que los focos de las cámaras.

El brillo del amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Buuu! Se finite! So sad! No supimos si hubo hijos! :C**

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les Gusto la historia? ¿La Odiaron?**

**¿Merezco Algún Review?**

**Bueno ya! Una vez mas llegamos al final de otra historia! Que mal pero que bueno que les haya gustado, me da mucho gusto que sean de su agrado.**

**Gracias por los Review/Favoritos/Alertas/Etc**

**Las invito a pasar por la nueva ****adaptación**

_La Magia y El Caballero_

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil... Nos leemos pronto**_  
_

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
